Devil's Daughter
by JennyMikaelson
Summary: Katherine was always on the run from Klaus, right? What if she took something from Klaus that meant more to him than making hybrids? Something that could change the Original family and better yet change Klaus? What if that something happened to be his daughter? Who just happens have secrets of her own.
1. Strange Danger

**Author's Note**

**Hi! This is my first ever story written on this site. I don't know about you but I'm really not into the whole baby plot line...so this is my take on what should have happened:)**

******Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Vampire Diaries. If I did Tyler would be dead in the first season and Hayley wouldn't exist at all! **

* * *

**Chapter I: Stranger Danger**

* * *

Sophia dread school like every other child in the world but she only hated it because she had to gone to school more than hundred times. Now you wonder what she is? She was a special being, half vampire half werewolf...making her a hybrid. She had been told that her father was a powerful creature and that her actual mother wanted to protect her from him.

"Elena." a voice called snapping her thoughts away. Sophia turned around and gestured to herself.

"Sorry you just seem like...never mind. You're a new face. What's a beautiful girl like you doing late at night in a bar?" Sophia faced that man that looked like he was in his mid twenties. Her mystery man had jet black hair, those piercing blue eyes and black leather jacket while sporting a bad boy smile.

_Ah the infamous Damon Salvatore..._

"Is it really that obvious?" She smirked as Matt, her server handed her another drink,"Although I've been told that Mystic Falls was a small town."

"Can I get another Bourbon?" Sophia asked Matt who nodded.

"Nice choice. So what brings you here to small town no where? I'm Damon Salvatore." Taking a sip of his drink, not breaking eye contact.

The girl that he had just meet seemed similar to someone he knew from the past. Damon was drawn to her like bees drawn to flowers. She had chocolate curls that were up to her shoulder, emerald piercing eyes, and a narrow but she had high cheekbones with a button nose. Her body was skinny yet curvy and her pearl smile had mesmerized him. She was beautiful and Damon felt star struck.

"Sophia Rose, my parents got a job offer and boom here I am at a bar drinking and wishing that we didn't have to leave California. You know trying to blend in with_ humans_ and all." Sophia rumble on not aware of the girl that was approaching them.

"Damon, there you are Stefan's been looking all over for you and-" The girl stopped when she noticed Sophia, "sorry I didn't notice you. You seem new. I'm Elena."

"Sophia and it's okay." She replied offering a small smile.

"Wow are you sure we aren't related by any chance." Elena suddenly asked. Sophia frown then noticed what Elena was talking about, "No I don't think so but it looks like we could be related...Damon thought you were me at first." Sophia responded as Elena glared at Damon who shrugged, "What? From the back you two look related."

"Anyways before you _interrupted_ me." Damon looked around to see if people were listening then looked back at Elena,"Sophia here is a vampire." Damon smile widely. Elena looked at her in shock, "You're not gonna hurt me?" Sophia rolled her eyes, "I don't drink straight from the vein of a human."

_Humans...weak minded._

"Hmm that's not what she meant, but anyways please don't tell me you drink from bunnies."Damon snorted.

"Well...sometimes or else it's the blood bag." Sophia defended. Damon shook his head, "You'd be besties with my younger bro, Stefan."

"Speaking of he needs you." Elena said while Damon sighed, "_Fine_."

"So...I'll see you around cheekbones." Damon said while leaving along with Elena, "I'll see you in school." Sophia replied. Elena nodded and continued to follow Damon.

* * *

"Mom, Dad! I'm home." Sophia shouted as she entered her home only to see her parents with a stranger.

"Sophie sweetie, how was your walk?" Her father, Trevor, asked nervously.

_Why is he nervous? Is it because of the the dude in the suit?_

"It was good and this town is great." She replied her eyes never leaving the man. He had slightly short dark hair and hazel eyes that never left her face. Suddenly she became curious to know who the man was and why he came to talk with her parents.

"This is Elijah. A friend of ours" Her mother, Rose, introduced her to the stranger, "Hi, I'm Sophia." She said giving him a smile while shaking his hand.

"Hello Sophia." He replied before looking towards my parents, "I'll give you a moment to explain. I'll be waiting outside."He threw her a 'good luck' type of face before walking outside.

Sophia waited until he left then turned to her parents, "Who the hell is that guy? And what did you want to explain to me? Why are you so nervous,dad?" Sophia rumbled on. A habit she had when she wanted to know something. she hated not knowing about anything, it got on her nerves.

Rose and Trevor glanced at each other, "Sweetheart why don't you sit down?It's about your actually parents."

_"What?!"_

"I thought you said that-"

"We never will talk about it." Trevor interrupted and Sophia nodded.

"I know but sweetie it's just actually better if you just show it to you than tell you." Rose smile sadly.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Sophia admitted.

"A warlock, Lukas is coming by to help show you the truth we never told you about to protect you. We made a promise to your mother that we intend to make." Trevor stated.

Sophia just nodded. There wasn't much she could do besides sit and wait. She never wanted to know the parents that abandoned her with strangers who were her parents and the only family that she knew and loved.

There was a knock on the door and Rose went up to get the door and a teenage boy walked in and suddenly Sophia had a bad feeling...

* * *

**So there I have finally finished my first chapter to my first story. Let me know what you think, Who do you think her parents are?*check the title***

**Are there any pairs you wish to see? Sorry that this is short but it'll get longer as I write:)**

**-Jenny**


	2. The Vision

**Author's Note: A big THANK YOU to: _kathshepherd, winxgirl1997, twilightlovengirl for reviewing and to others who followed/ favorited this story._**

**This chapter should give you a little family background info:)**

* * *

**Chapter II: The vision**

* * *

**_There was a knock on the door and Rose went up to get the door and a teenage boy walked in and suddenly Sophia had a bad feeling..._**

Sophia felt her body drown into a sea of blackness. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in her living room but in a forest. Confusion quickly stepped into Sophie's body as she got up, faintly she could hear voices and decided to follow it. Sophia spotted people as she leaned against the tree, listening to their conversation.

* * *

"Katerina, what is so of importance that you must drag us to the woods to tell us?" A voice that Sophia was all to familiar with- Rose.

The lady, Katerina, the way she was spoke made it seem like she was a bit paranoid as she looked around as if she was being watched, "I am with a child." The women whispered just enough for Sophia to hear then there was a break of silence.

Naturally Sophia moved up closer to listen more closely but tripped on a root of a tree and tumbled forward,landing right in front of Rose, Trevor and Katerina.

"I'm so sorry. I-" Sophie started as she got up.

"How is this possible?" Trevor interrupted her.

"Look I don't know, dad you tell me. I was sitting in our living room then some hocus pocus shit happened and here I am." She stated.

"I'm not quite sure how this happened. Aren't the lords creatures of the nights?" Katerina said slowly.

Sophie waved her arms in their faces but they simply didn't notice.

_They cannot hear nor see me, but I know for a fact that I was sent back to past. That lady Katerina must be my biological mom! She's human...Sweet...She not dead._

"Who is the father?" Rose said with a hint of annoyance. Sophia suddenly felt as if all of her blood stopped flowing through her body, for years she had wanted to know who her biological father was.

Her mother fiddled with a strand of her hair before meeting the eyes of Rose and Trevor,"Lord Nikklaus." Rose gasped and Trevor stood there in shock. Sophie just said the name over and over again, but it still meant nothing to Sophie because she had no idea who he was, (even though there was a feeling of knowing) and didn't even knew what he looked like.

"You lie." Trevor simply said. Katerina shook her head, "No. Lord Klaus was the last man I had been with. It has been eight months til I have bled." She defended.

"Why tell us?"

"Because I know of Klaus' plans and after I have the child I want for you to care for it." Katerina explained.

"Does the Lord Klaus or Elijah know?" She shook her head, "No. They will kill the babe. Please I do not wish for this child to carry the same fate as my oldest. I have tried many different dress to hide it from being discovered. You along with Emily are the only to know." Katherina rubbed a section of her stomach as she spoke.

As Rose was going to speak Trevor cut in, "We will try our best to raise the child away from any harm." Rose nodded.

Sophia felt sick. She had never knew that her mother wanted for her to be to this day all she thought was her parents hated no here she was being unselfish, putting her child her before not even getting the chance to know her just to save Sophia's life.

"Do you have a name in mind?" Rose questioned.

"If it is a girl, Aria Sophia Mikaelson," Sophie gasped. That was her name she just preferred to go by Sophia rather than Aria and she never knew her last name was Mikaelson. "and I haven't thought of a name for if it is a boy."

"You are giving lord Klaus' name to the child?"

Katherina nodded, "He still is a part of this child, but never tell the child about it's father nor me."

They both nodded.

"We must head back before either lords catch us." Katherina said.

* * *

Suddenly everything around Sophia started to blur. Then she became dizzy as if the scene in front of her was going away and she merged into another sea of darkness.

_Great this again, let's hope that I finally end up home in my correct time period._

She thought as she woke. This time instead of a forest she was in a bed at a beautiful room.

_Well at least this is better than waking up on the dirt._

She got up opened the door and walked past the maids, who of course could not have seen her. Sophia wondered why she was brought to this mansion or what she like to call a palace. After wandering around she had found herself in the kitchen listening to the chiefs gossip.

"What do you think might happened to Lord Elijah?" Sophia frowned but kept listening, "Lord Klaus might kill him for letting the peasant girl escape." Another chief commented.

When Sophia had enough she walked into a room where two me were arguing. She stepped up to get a better look, one of the men she recognized-Elijah only with longer hair and different attire and the other she had never seen.

* * *

"Brother she has escaped."Elijah stated with no emotion.

_Wait! So she escaped safely? Or..._

The other man took a deep breath in and closed his eyes,"What do you mean she has escaped?" He growled.

"Rose and Trevor has fled along with her-" Elijah started but was interrupted by the other man (that she was so eagerly to announce his name) against the wall.

"Nik-luas." Elijah struggled to say as Sophie froze. Her father was standing in front of her in flesh and blood. She slowly compared herself to him, everything from her personality to her physical features. The only thing she could see that they shared was clearly they both have a hard trying to control their anger and jawline other then that she had seem inherited everything else from her mother.

"If you do not find the doppelgänger. Youwill have my word to die. I have tried everything in my power to break the curse and you let her slip through us like water." Her father yelled at her new found uncle.

_Mom was right. Her father was going to kill her...for a_ _curse?_ She had a sudden interest on this curse that had been put on her father. _Would he still have killed her after finding that Katherina was having his child? I thought vampires can't have kids? Could Klaus actually kill his brother..obviously not because Elijah still alive._

* * *

Sophie couldn't even process all the information that she had received before everything turned black once again. As Sophia began to open her eyes a pain shot in her head. She groaned in pain and turned to the concerned looks of Rose and Trevor.

"My headaches." She groaned louder.

Rose slammed the warlock across the wall, "What did you do to her?" She demanded as Trevor comforted Sophie around his arms, "I- I didn't do anything the spell must have affect her." He choked as Rose let him down.

"I am getting you a blood bag." Rose announced walking out the door as the warlock turned to Sophia, who had her head buried in Trevor's chest. "Wrong timing but I'm Lukas." Sophie nodded. Within two minutes Rose was back with a carton of blood bags and Lukas had left.

"Was it all true?" Sophie slowly asked after finishing three blood bags. Trevor nodded, "At first we thought that Katerina was lying about Klaus being your father but it turns out that he is...we don't know how but here you are."

"What about Elijah?"

"I talked to him on the way back. I told him you're still processing the information and need at least a day. He'll be back tomorrow after school." Rose said.

"What does he want with me? _Do_ I have to go to school?"

"Yes." They both simultaneously said.

"Umm what about Katerina?"

"What about her?" Trevor rose his eyebrows.

"Is she still alive?" He nodded, "What about Niklaus?" Rose and Trevor glanced at each other.

"Sweetheart, that's something that Elijah wanted to talk to you about. Remember how we told you about the Originals?" Sophia nodded then her eyes widen.

_Nikklaus...Klaus...Elijah, oh my god. I'm the daughter of an Original...my father is the most powerful immortal being to walk to planet...a hybrid. What if I'm in danger? Life really does suck._

"Great! Just perfect." I muttered before heading into my room.

_Maybe if I wake up tomorrow, It'll all just be a dream or a joke._

* * *

**Okay so I'm a little hesitant on whether I should continue or not. Let me know if I should.**

**-Jenny**


	3. Just a Regular day or not

**Author's Note:**

******Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed:) ********I have to warn you that this story _is not_ going to be exactly like the TV show...********Here's your next chapter. Oh and this takes place around 2X8.**

* * *

**Chapter III: Just a regular day...or not**

* * *

"Skinny jeans, white top with a black leather jacket, black combat boots, make up. Check." Sophie muttered as she curled her hair.

After she was done with her 'school look' she headed down stairs, where her 'parents' awaited. She wasn't in the best mood considering what had happened to her the night before. She grabbed a blood bag from the fridge without saying a word letting Trevor and Rose know of her mood.

"Are you going to drive or..." Rose started.

"I'll walk." Sophia responded while grabbing her bag. Her parents nodded knowing that she wanted to think everything through. Sophia gave them each hugs before heading out,she wasn't even five blocks when a car pulled up.

"Hey cheekbones, need a ride?" Damon asked.

"Umm sure." She answered, getting into the car while they driving Damon kept looking at her from the corner of his eye until Sophie got suspicious, "What?" She asked finally.

"What... what." He reply.

"You keep looking at me as if I'm about to murder your favorite pet."

"No it's just that a lot happened last night..." Damon explained.

"Trust me you're not the with problems." Damon frowned but didn't ask any questions.

_Elena and Katherina look exactly the same...I wonder if Damon knows anything about my mother..._

"Hey Damon, do you know anything about a woman named Katherina?" Sophia asked casually as they stopped a red light. Damon turned his head so quickly that Sophie thought that it would have fallen off, "Why?"

"I was leaving and I was attacked by a vampire that was looking for someone named Katherina Petrova and I just thought you might know her..." She trailed off.

"She goes by Kathrine Pierce now. She's dangerous and manipulative. Just stay away from her." Damon gripped the steering wheel.

"But who is she?"

Damon took a deep breath in. He wasn't sure if he could trust Sophia but there was something telling him that she could became helpful especially she was staying in town. She might as well know, "She's Elena doppelganger and Klaus is after her."

"Klaus...who?" Sophie played dumb.

"One of the Originals...the most powerful and oldest creature alive... oh and lets see he's after Elena's blood for some stupid curse to release his werewolf side...and here's school."

"Thanks for the ride Damon." He winked and drove on.

* * *

After a little compulsion, she had gotten her time table and was looking for her first class. She was too busy to notice that a boy that was texting coming her way, they both ended up on the floor,"Why can't you see where-" The boy stopped when he looked into Sophia's eyes and helped her grab the papers that had fallen from her binders.

"Sorry for bumping into you. I'm Aria but call Sophia or Sophie."

"Well nice meeting you Sophie, I'm just plain Jeremy or Jer. Do you need any help?" He said.

"Yeah actually do you know where Mr. Saltzman's class is?"

"My sister and her boyfriend have that class. Follow me."

Her phone vibrated, Sophia checked her messages thinking it was from her parents but was confused when she read Damon's name as Damon is a sexy beast.

_Of course only Damon would write something like that..._

**How's school?-D**

**Ran in2 a guy. Boring. How did u get yourself in2 my contacts?-S**

**I may have taken when you weren't looking & there's a reason for me not doing the whole High school drama shit-D.**

* * *

She was just about to respond went she thought she heard someone call her name.

"Sophia!"Elena called from behind stopping both Jeremy and Sophie.

She turned only to be given a hug from Elena, herself with three other people trailing her behind.

"Guys this is Sophia. Sop, this is Stefan, my boyfriend, Caroline and Bonnie, my friends." Elena introduced.

"Hey." Sophie smiled.

"So how do you know Sophia?" Jeremy questioned.

"We met at the yesterday at the Mystic Grill."

"Oh..."

Well anyways Sophia where are you off to?" Caroline asked. Sophia took her time table out and showed it to them.

"Hey we both have the same classes." Bonnie and Elena said.

"Cool. So shall we." Caroline said.

"You guys go I have to get my locker number and get stuff. I'll find my way." Sophia replied.

"I'll come with you." Stefan said as the others walked by getting to their classes seeing that the bell had rung.

"Stefan you really didn't have to-" she turned around only to see her self alone.

"Stefan?"

In a flash Stefan held Sophia by the neck and across the wall,"Who the hell are you?" He demanded, staring into her eyes. The moment he looked away from her, she switched positions to where it was her holding him by the neck,"You what? I think I like your older brother more. So when I let you down let's talk like civilized people. Shall we? Stefan nodded or at least she thought he nodded."Good." She slowly let him down.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"My name's Aria but I prefer to go by my middle name, Sophia. My guardians are Rose and Trevor." Sophia said, leaving out the fact about her parents.

"Rose?" He said as his eyes opened.

"Yes do you know her or something?"

"Maybe. Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"Dunno. Mom and Dad said that they had business to take care of. So now here I am talking to you. Anymore questions because I am sure we're late for class."

Stefan shook his head,"I can see why you get along with Damon now." He stated while they both walked to History class.

* * *

"Mom, Dad! I'm home." Sophie yelled as she entered her home.

When she heard no response, she quickly checked the whole house and then found herself in the kitchen.

_That's weird. Both of them would have texted me..._

Sophie turned to make herself a coffee and went to sit down in her dinner table. That when she found a package addressed to her. Curiously she looked around then opened the package a card fell out along with a velvet box.

**~Happy Birthday Sophie~**

**Love Mom and Dad:)**

She had forgotten it was her birthday, and she opened the box to see a necklace with it was her ring that she wanted to get cleaned from all the rust and blood that was on it.

_I can't believe that they actually did this for me._

"What a lovely gift." She turned to only be faced by Elijah.

"How- What are you doing here?" She asked backing away slowly.

He seemed amused by her reaction, "I'm not going to hurt you, Aria. You are my niece the last time I checked."

"It's Sophie and where is my parents?" Elijah looked at her confused.

"Oh you mean Rose and Trevor?" She nodded, waiting impatiently.

"Trevor's dead and Rose is dying." He responded calmly as she mouth opened and closed.

"H-How?" Sophie stuttered. She may have gotten into fights with them but at the end of day they always loved her like parents loved their child. They were still family to her especially Trevor.

"Rose was bitten by a werewolf and as for Trevor I have no idea what happened to him."

"No." She whispered, "Where is Rose?"

"The Salvatore boarding house." He replied as she took off.

* * *

Sophie knocked on the door rapidly hoping someone would open the door. She wasn't surprise to see Damon open the door as he was.

"Cheekbones?"

"I'm here to see Rose. Invite me in." She said impatiently.

"I can't only Elena can."

"Well where is she?"

"Fine. ELENA!"

"What is it Damon?" Her eyebrow rose when she saw Sophie, "What are you-"

Damon cut her off, "Invite her in."

"Please come in Sophie." Sophia walked in and vampire speed to where Rose was as Elena left in confusion.

"Mom." Sophie cried seeing the state in which she was in. Damon opened his mouth in shock but didn't say anything.

"Who did this to you?"

"Aria, is that you?" Rose questioned.

_She never calls me that..._

"Yes ma." She moved closer to give her a hug.

"You are so beautiful my dear," She whispered softly before kissing her forehead. "Please never change."

"I promise I won't. Just please don't leave me." Sophie fell to the ground next to her.

Rose smiled softly, "Trust Elijah, Aria. He will guide you in the right direction. Never get mad at your parents. They did it to protect you. Klaus cares-the ring."

"Mommy please don't go!"

"My time is coming. I can see Trevor with my family."

"I love you Aria always will. Happy Birthday." After she spoke her last words her eyes closed.

"Rose! Ma! You cant be dead!" Sophia shook her desperately tried to any response. Damon watched until he couldn't.

"Sophia. Stop! She's dead, she isn't coming back." Damon tried to pull her off. She nodded surprising Damon with a hug as she cried. He awkwardly petted her back to calm her down.

"How can she just leave me?! Especially on my birthday, Damon?" She stiff and tried to wipe her tears-only to make more tears appear.

"Life is cruel, sweetie. Life is cruel." He wiped her and his own tears away.

"How about we go and cheer up." He suggested," Rose wouldn't want you to mourn over her. All she ever wanted for you to have was a normal life." Damon explained.

"How do you know?"

"She told me everything, I know that Klaus and Katherine are your actually parents."

"Your not mad? Please don't tell anybody."

"We all cant pick and choose our parents, cant we?"

Sophie drew out a short sigh and nodded.

"Good now let's go and drink our hearts out."

* * *

After Sophie and Damon both raided the alcohol at the grill. Damon thought that Sophie still celebrate her birthday by getting her a mini cake.

"Thanks Damon I had a great time." He nodded,"Do you want for me to drop you off?"

"No I'll walk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah the sun still out and it's like six pm**(A/N:At where I live the sun still out around six)**." She stated, Damon on the other hand didn't want to leave her alone,"Seriously Damon it's fine." I'm going home. In fact I'll call you when I get home. But don't expect one right away though. I may or may not go somewhere..."

"Fine." He said defeated.

_Klaus still cares...Yeah right. Rose said something about a ring? What ring?_

Then hit her, she gently took out the ring on the necklace was wearing. She stared at it wondering where she could have gotten it from, but she couldn't remember.

_That's strange. I usually remember where I get all of my presents from. But I've had this one since I was five years old. _

While Sophia was busy admiring her ring she didn't notice that someone was watching her and purposely bumped into her.

"Oh my. Sorry I wasn't looking-"She was cut of by the darkness surrounding her.

* * *

_Great! Another déjà vu moment. When will this stop?_

She wasn't where of her surrounding when she woke, she had heard noises and decided to follow it. She was confused when she saw Elena sitting in a chair and arguing with their history teacher, Mr. Saltzman. They both stopped and looked at Sophia with great care, "Aria." They both said, making her feel as if she had done something wrong.

_Well isn't this very strange and awkward._

"Where the hell am I?" She questioned as they both looked at each other almost glaring. Mr. Saltzman nodded and Elena- well she thought vampire speed to her and then surprised her into a hug. It didn't take long for Sophie to notice that it wasn't Elena but her own mother-the one who gave birth to her. Mr. Saltzman stood there watching the scene with a look of hurt across his face, seconds before disappearing.

"Happy Birthday. My love. Please forgive me. I never meant for you to come into harms's way." Katherine whispered as shock and hurt both crossed Sophie's face.

* * *

**A/N: A big shout out to my reviewers, I love you guys3**

**Responses:**

**Lucky Guard:Hmm...I not quite so sure about her bond with Klaus just yet.**

**kathshepherd:OMG, can I just love you? I always thought that I was the only person that ships Kat and Klaus...as for their relationship is only for me to know and for you to find out.**

**twilightlovengirl: I can tell you right now that, Kol is most definitely going to be the coolest/fun uncle anyone could ever ask for:)  
**

**Questions:**

_**Who would you mostly ship with Sophie?( Jeremy and her would make the most weirdest couple ever...just saying)**_

_**What kind of relation do you wanna see w/Sophie and her parents? (Like whether she's with or against Klaus)**_

_**And what do you think is going to happen next?**_

**~Jenny**


	4. Meet my parents

**Author's Note: An ****explanation for Aria/Sophie's name. When Aria/Sophie was younger and in the 15th century they(Rose &Trevor) called her Aria, but when she moved to Mystic Falls they started to call her Sophie/Sophia to protect her from their, Kat, and Klaus's ****enemies**. Now only Klaus and Katherine call her Aria. Sorry if that was confusing.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Meeting my parents**

* * *

Sophia sat down listening to Ric/Klaus explain that his whole life story while torturing Katherine, who interrupted at certain points. She had apparently found out that Elijah was currently on some type of mission-something Klaus wanted him to do while he had Kathrine. Klaus smiled a little when he saw Aria fiddling with a ring, but she didn't seem to notice as she listened to Katherine.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you again." Ric/Klaus stated when he finished his tale.

_Again?_

"What do you mean again? And you really have no idea how weird it sounds coming from my history teacher." Sophia said. Before the whole time travel trip,she had never seen his face

Kathrine glared at Ric/Klaus, "You compelled her!?"

Ric/Klaus smirked, "She's the one who gave me permission, sweetheart."

"Umm when was that?" Sophie said waiting for some type of response. She was frustrated that she had no clue about her meeting with Klaus.

"When you were five. Take off the necklace laced with vervain, and I'll release the compulsion." Ric/Klaus smiled at her, almost happy in a weird way.

"And I should trust you because..."

"Because I'm your father. Second because I nor anyone can compel you without your permission."

"He's right. What? I didn't spending five hundred years only running and hiding you know. I found out information about you, Aria. You can walk in the sun without a daylight ring, can't be compelled against your will, stopped aging at age seventeen oh and your almost as strong as Klaus considering that you have the blood of a hybrid and doppelganger." Kathrine whispered and Ric/Klaus grinned at her, "You will not speak unless spoken to." He compelled.

Sophia sighed, "_Fine._" She took her necklace off and place it on the table and looked at Ric/Klaus stared into her eyes. Everything that was on Sophia's mind turned blank.

* * *

As her mind went blank she found herself looking back to when she was five years old. Rose had taken her to the local market to get her new dresses.

**~Flashback**

_"Come on Aria. We have to buy you new dresses seeing that you've outgrown the others."_

Rose called, but Aria's eyes was fixed on the stage were people had gather to watch a perform. Little did Aria know her biological father and his family was there to watching the man expose vampires in front of humans.

_"Ma. Is that man going to be okay?"_

Rose looked at the child, not wanting to lie.

_"He was caught in bad trouble, my dear child."_

Aria thought about and nodded in agreement. She followed Rose to a lady who Rose tried to bargain with. She became bored of watching them trying to strike a deal, she pulled on Rose's lower part of the dress.

_"Can I go walk? Please ma?"_

Rose make a mistake of looking into her eyes.

_"Fine but be weary of your surroundings."_

With that she turned back to the lady, hoping to use compulsion while Aria walked around. Meanwhile Aria had suddenly found herself back to where the man was burned in the sunlight.

_"Where is your parents, little one?"_

She turned to face, a man with long blond man and blue eyes with amused look. A vampire-he had a daylight ring. Aria knew better than to talk to strangers but somehow she had a feeling telling her to trust and talk to him.

_"My ma is trading with a lady for fabrics, sir." _

Aria replied in her politest tone.

_"What is the name of your mother, child?"_

_"Rose."_

She automatically said without thinking. The expression on the man's face had changed from amusement to pure shock and hurt. She had seen her mother walking faster to her with a panicked look on her face.

_"Aria, how many times have I told you-"_

She abruptly stopped in front of the man.

_"Klaus." _

Rose immediately pulled a confused Aria closer to herself, but Klaus was still in shock that she was even alive and that he hadn't killed her.

_"Rose. I did not remember that you had a child. Whose child is it?"_

_"Katherine's and Niklaus."_

_"You won't say anything __until I say otherwise."_

He blinked in shock, he had used compulsion and she showed no signs of lying. Then he looked towards the confused child, his eyes soften. He had a child. A child. Something that was impossible for a vampire to have but yet it happened, she was standing in front of him, scared. Her eyes was filled of terror. His own child was afraid of him. He bent down to her level as she hid behind Rose.

_"Who are you, sir?"_

Aria stated, looking scared at this unknown man.

_"My name is Klaus."_

_"K-kl-au-s."_

Klaus had to chuckle at the child's cuteness. She looked at exactly like Katherina only with his jaw structure. She had even inherited Katherina's doe like eyes. Katherina was the only woman Klaus had grown to love but in the end she had betrayed and hurt him in the end, like his first love. Expect this time not only did she betray him but she had taken away something that Klaus secretly wanted more than anything else a family, someone that would love him unconditionally.

_"If that is hard to say, love call me Nik."_

_"I prefer Nik, my name is Aria."_

The child grinned stepping away from Rose who was watching quietly. She had taking a liking in the man before her and was interested to know more about him. Klaus, on the other hand wanted to know everything about the daughter that was taken from him.

_"Niklaus."_

_"Elijah." _

_"Who is the child?"_

His eyebrow rose in confusion while looking at Aria.

_"This is Aria. Aria this is my brother Elijah."_

_"Hello." _

She said shyly.

_"Yes but why are you-"_

_"Elijah I think Rebekah was looking for you."_

He nodded, taking his brother's signal and took his leave. He took one more look into Aria and decided that she had to know about him.

_"I am your father."_

_"Pardon me?" _

Shock had spread across the young girl's face. Klaus turned around to look to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. When he was confident enough that everyone was busy, he dropped his voice into a whisper.

_"If you trust me. Follow me."_

If Aria was his child, there was still hope for him, to a have family that he always dreamed to have. He watched the child hesitant, looking up at Rose who nodded. Then looked back at Klaus with a slow nod. He then stood back to his normal height and offered his hand to his daughter, who took it. Klaus also compelled Rose to follow silently as they made their way into a small hunt.

_"I do not understand. How are you my father?"_

She questioned so innocently with her hazel brown eye widening. Klaus was so hesitant that he thought about compelling them to forget that they ever met them.

_"You look so much like your mother."_

Klaus began to tell her of his life as a thousand year old vampire. Aria did not making any screamish noises nor looked scared of him. After Klaus was finished telling his daughter the part about his life with his family, he watched her expression grow into anger...for reasons that were unknown to him.

_"Your father beat you! How could he do that to you?" _

Klaus knitted his eyebrows, he had never heard anyone question him this before. Out of the whole story it seemed like she had a hard time processing that his father, well stepfather had beaten his children. Before he could say anything Aria launched herself at his legs. At first Klaus wasn't sure of her actions, then he noticed that she was _hugging_ him, something he had not share for a long time. He bent down to sit and then placed Aria on his lap.

_"Love, I wasn't the only that was beaten, my siblings also got beaten by my stepfather as well."_

_"You did not deserve it."_

She cuddled more into Klaus' chest. He gently stroke her hair. Rose seemed like she want to speak, but Klaus glared at her then turned to his daughter, who was gladly enjoying time with her father. He was not letting anything stop him from spending time with his only child.

_"How did you meet my mother?"_

Klaus thought for a while, then he started to explain to the child about the curse that was upon him when he was turned. Later on he told her about Katherina and how was a doppelganger of Tatia and that he had fallen in love with her.

Klaus mentally cursed himself has poured out his emotions about Katherina he had kept buried inside of him to a young child. When he finished explaining he looked back at Aria who listened quietly.

_"You were to kill Katherina?_"

Aria looked up from him lap terrified. Klaus had not told her that Katherina was her mother and yet the child seem to care for her. Only if Katherina told him that she was with his child, he would have come up with a different plan. He only nodded.

_"You loved her? Did you not?"_

He did. He had loved her and could not bring himself to sacrifice her for the ritual. She was so full of light and he enjoyed every moment with her just as much as his brother, Elijah did.

The jealously of seeing Elijah and Katherina drove him into planning the ritual. He did not want to, but it was going to be another war between him and his brother if he did not get rid of her.

_"She left before I could tell her."_

Aria sighed in relief, Klaus silently laughed at her expression.

_"Not only did she escape, she took you with her."_

The expression on Aria's face was unreadable to Klaus.

_"What about Rose and Trevor? They claim to be my mother and father."_

Klaus laughed disgusted by the fact that she called that anything but lovesick horse boy her father. As for Rose, she was pushed by Trevor to raise Aria as her own.

_"They helped your mother escape."_

Aria opened her mouth then closed it. Klaus knew it was a lot for the young child to take, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring-that he was to give Rebekah as a gift but decided to get her another. The scarlet gem was something he had found along his trip in the Americas it was a beauty the way it was encrusted.

_"What do you think of this ring?"_

He gave her the ring to look. Her eyes widen as she looked at it.

_"It is beautiful." _

She gasps. It was the same reaction Katherina had when Klaus had invited her to stay with him.

_"I want for you to have it."_

_"I can not it is too beautiful to have in my care."_

_" And I can not trust anyone else with this beauty unless it is you."_

He gave her reassuring smile as she place it upon her ring finger.

_"It fits."_

She smiled.

_"Klaus, Alexander has invited us to his home for a chance to know of us."_

Elijah interrupted. Klaus then looked towards Aria was look tired, he had many enemies as much as Katherina and if anything happen to Aria, he would never would have forgiven himself. Klaus knew that he would sometime regret compelling Elijah and Rose but it was only for Aria's well being.

_"Aria, you will not remember me nor this meeting. You will remember that this ring was given to you by a person that loves you very much."_

**~End of flashback**

* * *

Sophia stepped back in shock. Ric/Klaus smirked a she took off the ring.

"This was given by you." She said, more like a statement than question.

rRic/Klaus nodded then turned to Katherina, "You may talk now love."

She shot him a look before looking towards Sophia, "I know that you must really hate us but you need to understand Aria that Klaus and I had the same goal which was to protect you from danger and possibly enemies. You may not have seen us during these years but we always have checked up on you all time."

Sophia looked at both of them and decided that she really need to sleep on it, "I'm going to sleep." With that she headed towards the room she had got up from.

"Well that went better than I thought." Ric/Klaus sighed.

* * *

**A/N: ****I appreciate all the favs and follows guys, ****Thank you!**** AND A BIG MASSIVE THANK YOU for reviewing:')**

**So I know that some of my readers want a bit Kat/Klaus action going on. I will guarantee that, klathrine{my ship name for them} will happen sometime in future chapters. But thought that you'd all like some father/ daughter bonding... **

**-Jenny**


	5. Katherine and Klaus Part One

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, helping out at my sister's wedding:P**

**Here's your update though.**

**I apologize in advance for typos. **

* * *

**Chapter V: Klaus and Katherine part 1**

* * *

Ric/Klaus opens the closet and takes out two shirts as Katherine being tied to a chair.

"Who is this guy, Safari Sam?"

He shows the shirts to Katherine.

"Ok, bad, or badder?"

"The dark colors suit you better. Especially red." She purred.

"Oh! Thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?"

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

"Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill." Ric/Klaus stated as he put his outfit together.

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna".

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?"

"That's it".

He gets closer to her and touches her face. She seems afraid

"Oh, so jumpy."

"Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know."

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me."

She looks at him and he compels her to tell the truth.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger." Katherine says automatically.

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore."

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me along with Aria, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop." She said looking away.

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that. Now why don't you go wake Aria up."

* * *

Katherine seemed to have a fun time trying to wake up her daughter after Ric/Klaus granted her permission to wake Aria up. After two minutes of trying, Katherine decided to use the water method which she thought was very effective. She got a bowl from the kitchen and filled it with cold water and threw over Aria who burst from her covers and straight into the bathroom while cursing loudly as both Katherine and Ric/Klaus smirked.

Sophia's morning was a strangest she ever had, considering that she was 500 years old and left in the care of her actual parents, who happen to be _Katherine Pierce_ and _Klaus Mikaelson_. Not her guardians, _Trevor_ and _Rose_, the ones that protected her through everything, the ones that stood with her no matter what arguments happened between them.

She showered and changed into her school outfit which consisted of an One Direction shirt that Rose had given her a while back, black skinny jeans, her same combat boots topped off with a leather jacket. Luckily Ric/Klaus had sent Katherine to grab her stuff from her previous home(where she had lived with her guardians) in a bag, even though Sophie wasn't happy that her mother went through her stuff without her permission.

"Where the hell is my phone?" Sophie demanded as she barged into the room where both of her parents were at. Ric/Klaus noted that her anger was something that he could make use of, and he turned to say something than as if it was cued her cellphone rang to Mirror by Justin Timberlake. Ric/Klaus facial expression changed as he checked Sophie's phone, his face showed anger and it took Sophia a while to understand why, it was Damon calling and his name on her phone was _Damon is a sexy beast_.

"That must be Damon, crap I forgot to call him yesterday." Sophie thought out loud.

"Here. Place the call on speaker. Katherina, you will not make one noise as well as you Aria." Ric/Klaus said tossing her the phone.

* * *

**"Hello. Sophie speaking."**

**"Hey Sop, you said you were gonna call." Damon replied.**

Katherine made a gagging reaction but stopped when Ric/Klaus glared at her.

**"Yeah I know but I told you that I may not call remember?"**

**"Whatever, Elena's worried about you. I told her that Rose was your guardian."**

Ric/Klaus's eyes widen as Damon spoke Elena's name, making Katherine roll her eyes.

**"Tell her I'm fine. I just need some space."**

**"Do you want me to pick you up for school? Or..."**

She looked at Ric/Klaus who signal she could not and she glared at him while she replied.

**"Um Damon, do you think people would understand if I don't go to school because I just honestly need some space to think stuff out."**

She sound so convincing that if Katherine wasn't in the same room as her, she would actually would have thought that she wanted to stay home, but Damon was convinced.

**"Ah sure. I'll let Elena and them know that you need some time alone. Talk or text me if you need something." Damon said hanging up.**

* * *

"So why am I not going to school?" Sophia questioned turning to Ric/Klaus.

"Your guardians just died, going to school would be suspicious if you ask me." Katherine said beating Ric/Klaus.

"Aria, you must to be close to my doppelganger and her bodyguard."

"Bodyguards." She corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"Her boyfriend is Stefan Salvatore. He thinks he can protect her." She resisted to roll her eyes after happened at school. Ric/Klaus's eyes widen when he had heard Stefan's name.

"Well maybe you can help me do a favor." He started but was interrupted, "And why on earth would I do that?"

"To help release your witch side." He stated as Katherine and Sophia looked at him stunned.

"My witch side?" Sophia questioned, "Please do explain."

"Yes Klaus, do explain how _our_ child possess magic." Katherine agreed.

Ric/Klaus began to explain how his mother placed not only a curse on him but his future child, and explained the three things needed to help break the curse as both Katherine and Sophie listened carefully.

"So what you're saying is that your mother meaning my grandmother put this stupid curse on_ us_ because she thought _we_ were some powerful creatures?" Sophia said enraged.

"Okay so what I don't understand is how did she knew that you would have kids? Or are you just _lying_ to Aria to get her on 'your side'. Plus why am I just knowing about this." Katherine said dramatically.

Both Ric/Klaus and Sophia rolled their eyes.

"Again sweetheart you ditched me before I could give you the deeds." Ric/Klaus said towards Katherine.

"So a thousand years in the grave and yet she's still screwing with you." Sophia announced as sat down on the counter watching her parents argue about her.

"Oh you have no idea." Ric/Klaus muttered.

* * *

"So your not going to talk to me." Katherine sighed.

"I have nothing to say to you." Sophia stated.

Ric/Klaus had left for school and to keep eyes on his precious doppelganger leaving Sophia and Katherine alone.

"Oh! Well we both know that's not true." Katherine said,sitting down next to her.

"Whatever." Sophie harshly said taking her phone out, hoping that Katherine would take the hint.

"You hate me." She stated, "I get it, I'm not exactly mom of the year. Aria, you know that I care for you and only you."

"Well you have a hard time showing it." Sophie grumbled, "You know what? I'd be happy if you just once visited me, Klaus did and I have no memory of it because he thought I was a mistake."

"I hate Klaus with every thing I have in me, but I can not hate Klaus for giving me an amazing child." Katherine caressing Sophia's cheek.

_For a moment I wish I could believe her._

"Keep telling yourself that and you might believe that." Sophia said removing Katherine's hand.

Katherine's eyes quickly flash into sadness before positioning her structure, "I never meant to hurt you. I was selfish. I wanted to earn my freedom so that I could _live without fear_. My plan was always to gain freedom and then find you. I know you aren't going to believe me but_ I love you_, Aria. I hope you know that if I could I would have taken you with me, but I along with Klaus have made so many enemies. Enemies that could _hurt_ you. Maybe one day you can forgive me."

Sophia looked into her eyes she wanted to believe Katherine, her mother but she could not. She abandoned her, never once visited, and then said that it was for her safety. Aria Sophia Mikaelson could never forgive Katherine Pierce ever.

* * *

**A/N: _Okay so let me know what you think of this chapter._**

_**We see Katherine soft side and Klaus tells Sophia about her curse.**_

**Questions**

**- So do we think Klaus is lying so that he isn't alone or do we think that Sophia's curse is real**

**-Katherine trying to be motherly, does it fit her**

**-Sophia and Damon's relationship along with Elena**

**Oh and on another note, I started another story called _Playing With Fire._ Please check it out and leave a review:)**

**~Jenny**


	6. Katherine and Klaus Part Two

_**Author's note:**_

**I just love you guys. I mean all these favorites and follows! Just wow!**

**Thank You to everyone who even takes the time to read.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way or form own Vampire Diaries otherwise Kol would have never died and Rebekah would have a faithful boyfriend by now. But I guess this is why it's called _fan fiction_.**

So I'm going to take the time to ask some questions that you have left.

**-ChristinaAguileraFan: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoying the story!**

**-LisaLevine: Trust me Katherine is a every complex character. All I can say is that Klaus and her will have to make some type of agreement, coming up. Thank for reading!**

**-Arianna: I like your name:) Katherine my favorite female and Klaus is my favorite male and there aren't a lot of story with both of them...so here's mine. Thanks for reading!**

**-Lucky Guard: Thank you so much for leaving reviews:) I hope you catch the part where Klaus whispers about Katherine in this chapter~I promise you that Katherine won't be gone for to long. As for Klaus, he's started to warm up to Aria in this chapter but there will be will drama-coming soon for Aria and Elena both!**

**-Guest: For thank you for reviewing:) Second, we'll see if Sophie even wants anything to do with her father.**

**-Teamevil: I love the username btw. I going to ask all you're question at once so here it goes...Klaus being fatherly would being on rare occasions, I don't want to make Klaus a big softie but he does have a sense to protect his daughter like every other father would have. Katherine will have a big part in this story I promise you:) I'm glad that you think this story is different than other daughter of Klaus stories:)**

**-I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing:) Here's your update...**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Katherine and Klaus part 2**

* * *

"Five more minutes." Sophia groaned taking the covers back. Ric/Klaus chuckled at the sight as he remembered how he loved his sleep as well.

"Come on sweetheart, you have school in two hours." Ric/Klaus announced. Sophia didn't seem to care as she buried herself deeper into the blankets.

Ric/Klaus sighed, "Aria if you do not get out of there I will have to throw_ freezing cold water_ on you and I'm not afraid to try." Her eyes widen as she threw the covers back and stared at Ric/Klaus, "You would not dare."

"Try me." He replied dryly. After a minute of having a staring contest she back down and got off the bed, "That's a good girl." Sophia rolled her eyes as he left.

She sighed. This was the first time that Ric/Klaus had decided to let her go to school in three days, hopefully she won't be bombard with questions, considering she was the new girl who didn't go to school for three days. After she had dressed up for school there was only a hour left and she went downstairs to see what was happening with her parents.

* * *

"Her temper has to be one of kind." Katherine stated.

Ric/Klaus looks at her, "Well obviously she has us for parents."

"Where are you going to do today?" She said with fake concerns.

"Why would that matter to you sweetheart?"

"I honestly don't care because I'll be bored here anyways." Katherine sighed.

"Well maybe I have something that entertain you, love."

Katherine opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Sophia, "I'm hungry." She stated.

"Then go get some food." Ric/ Klaus said.

"_Not_ that_ kind_ of _hungry_." She empathized, hoping that they would understand that she wanted and needed blood.

Luckily Katherine did as a smile crept on to her face, "There's a blood bag in the fridge." Sophie nodded and flash into the kitchen, leaving Ric/Klaus with Katherine.

"So your taking her to school?" Katherine questioned, "Aren't you afraid that she'll tell Stefan and Damon your ultimate plan?"Her eyes bore into his.

"I'm not stupid." Sophia said walking into the room with a glass.

Ric/Klaus smirked, "We didn't say you were. Say if you do happen to tell, things won't be all rainbows and unicorns."

Sophia looked at Katherine, "Did he really just say that?" Katherine shrugged.

Ric/Klaus rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Sophia skin started to turn pale with a pained expression crossing her face, she quickly turned away and went straight to the kitchen with both Ric/Klaus and Katherine at her heel. The blood vomit hit the sink as she puked. Katherine held her hair away from her face and soothe her back gently as Ric/Klaus watched puzzled.

"What just happened?" Katherine said staring at the girl.

"I have no idea. The feeling was weird." Sophia responded wiping her mouth.

"Feeling?" Ric/Klaus said as his brows rose.

"It was like someone had attacked me."

Before anyone could respond there was a knock on the door and Ric/Klaus went to open the door leaving Katherine and Sophia in the kitchen.

"Does anything else hurt?" Katherine questioned after some silence.

Sophia shook her head.

"Don't lie."

"Fine. I'm still thirsty."Sophia admitted.

Then Katherine did something that she never thought she would do. She offered Sophia her wrist. Sophia looked up at her mother speechless.

"Drink." Katherine demanded. Without any hesitation Sophia found herself drinking her mother's blood.

While Klaus was speaking to Maddox, the scent of blood filled the air. His first thoughts was that someone was attacking Aria. Then cutting Maddox off he walked straight into the kitchen, he never thought that he would see his daughter drinking from the vein of his former lover after a few seconds of watching them Aria had stopped. Katherina had certain sleepy look in her eyes. She blinked a few times and it slowly faded.

Sophia felt like she wasn't even in control when she was drinking from Katherine. She loved her blood and could have continued to drink before realizing that she could possibly kill Katherine.

"What was going on here?" Klaus said looking at both Katherine and Aria.

They all looked at each other not knowing what to say until Maddox interrupted, "I think I know."

Ric/Klaus turned around, "Please do explain."

"Her powers are coming in," He stopped to see if they were following, "Her body can no longer carry a large amount of blood unless the blood of her lineage is mixed in her system."

* * *

"Nope."

"_Please_."

"No."

"_Fine_."

Sophia smiled knowing she had won. Damon had finally agreed to take her to the tomb at which her mother was trapped. She and Damon were having drinks from The Grill after school.

"I have no idea why you want to go." He shook his head.

"I don't I just have this weird feeling telling me I have to go, Damon. You won't understand it, it's almost like a craving." She explained.

"Anyways...I was talking to Stefan the other day and he told me your name was Aria."

"It used to be. I just don't feel right when people call me that."

_Unless it's Klaus and Katherine._

"Kay so I meant to talk to you about this since me and Stefan were talking...it'll be safer for you to live with us in the boarding house."

Sophia rose her brow, "Why?"

Damon took a deep breath in, "Your Dad's in town."

Sophia stared at him confused, "Trevor? I thought-

"Not Trevor Sop, Klaus."

"What?" She pretends to gasp.

"He's done some weird magic vodo shit and he's in Alaric's body."

"The history teacher?"

He nodded.

"But how." She stutters out.

"He was there at the dance last night. Bonnie _almost_ died." Her phone rang and Klaus named popped up.

"Hey Damon, I'll see you tomorrow and let you know." She kissed his cheek and walked off.

"Be careful." He yells.

_I could be an amazing actress. That was almost too easy. _

_She had gotten everything she had need._

Sophia stopped and blinked, "That's was weird." She muttered walking towards Ric/Klaus' home.

* * *

She walked inside the room only to see a girl, a pretty dark skinned lady surrounded by candles and Klaus, in his actual body talking to her.

"So I'm back." Sophie announced getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Who's the child." The girl asked Klaus as Sophia scoffed.

_A child? I'm older than her. Witch Bitch._

Klaus smiled as if he had heard her thoughts, "Greeta, this is my daughter Sophia." He introduced. She was confused as to why he decided to introduce her by her middle name but then shrugged it off when she saw the expression of Greeta.

Katherine smirked, the witch's expression was priceless.

_The witch bitch actual thought she had a chance with Klaus. This is too funny. _

"How? I thought vampires can't have children."

Klaus smirk at Greeta, "Well it's called one of nature's gift." Sophia shifted uncomfortably seeing that the conversation was now about her.

"Who's the mother?"

Katherine smiled and pointed to herself, "That would be me."

Greeta looked back at Klaus in shock," How? What-I thought that two hated each other."

"There was a time where we both loved each other." Klaus said quietly only Sophia thought her heard him but the expression on Katherine's face could say otherwise.

"Anyways we don't have time to discuss this and what not. We need to get ready for the sacrifice." Klaus said impatiently.

"What sacrifice?" Sophia finally said.

Klaus looked at her, "Ask your mother. She was the one to run from it five hundred years ago."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "And yet you've never gotten over that fact haven't you?"

"I'm thirsty." Sophia said quickly interrupting their argument. Both Katherine and Klaus sighed together as if it were cued.

"Didn't you like drink from me yesterday?" Katherine questioned.

"Oh come Katherina you can't blame the child, her powers as a witch is coming in." Klaus' eyes gleamed with-could it be _pride_?

"Yes so...can I?" Sophia said looking at Katherine, who looked paler then usual.

"Yes but just a little." Sophie nodded and continued on, She only drank for a few second because she was afraid to drain the woman.

"Sorry." Katherine mumbled knowing how hard it was for Sophie not to have enough blood.

"Why don't you drink from me?" Klaus said surprising both himself and Sophia.

"Umm sure." Sophia responded hesitantly. Klaus smiled and bit into his wrist and offered it to Sophia. She calmly walked over and grabbed his wrist as her fangs came out.

Katherina watched from afar, the only reason why he didn't let Aria drink more from her was that he compelled her to stab herself-Katherina after Aria left for Aria knew that she would have drained her.

Then everything thought he had was a blur to Klaus. He felt a strong pull towards Aria, wanting to keep her safe. Before he knew what was happening a bond had formed between him and Aria. A bond created when he let her drink -the love for a daughter, a father's love-something that Niklaus was never familiar with.

Katherine observed, she knew that Klaus had formed a bond with Aria as well as she did after she finished drinking from Klaus, Aria took a step back. Klaus looked like he was dazed, he blink a few times and returned his soften gazed to Aria.

Then she said something that shock both Klaus and Katherine, "Thanks Mommy and Daddy." She said leaving them both opened eyes.

After Sophia walked into her room, she blinked a couple of times before realizing what she had said, "What's happening to me?" She said in a low voice as the wind blew her curtains.

* * *

**A/N:So I wanna said thank you for the 40 REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Questions:**

**Sophie acting strange?**

**-her lying to Damon**

**-the bond between her and Klaus**

**-her powers? any guess to what that might be?**

**-any guess to what she needs to break the curse it's very familiar to Klaus' in a way**

**Kay bye! Thanks for reading:)**

**~Jenny**


	7. Missing

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my lovely readers. I have to say that you are the best in the world:) **

**30+ favorites, 45+ reviews, and 38+ follows. I didn't even think that people would actually even read this story! **

**To isabellasnow: Umm you have to keep reading to find out...I have one twisted plot line I can assure you that:) But you're on the right track.**

**To Guest#1&2: I haven't really decided yet. Some parts it might other will just be my imagination...there will be a chapter coming up soon just about Katherine and Klaus. _Oh the actress portraying Aria is Victoria Justice. _**

**To winxgirl1997 : Here's your update:)**

**There's my filter I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Missing**

* * *

The wind rushed through her hair making her feel alive as well as giving Sophia the chills she headed towards the light. Sophia knew it was _her_ calling.

The light. The green light. It had drawn her to it.

She made it her mission to get there. Even if it took her own life, she had to reach the light.

**_Come my child the time is now! Now is the time! Release us!_**

The voices whispered over and over again as she closed her eyes. Energy, power, or whatever you called it seemed to wash over her body as she continued to walk. The forces made it almost impossible for anyone to take notice of her.

Sophia entered the crave, "I shall pledge my service to you." She announced before the darkness consumed her.

* * *

Katherine was in the middle of a staring contest. She suddenly blinked as if something had painfully cut her body- it was so powerful that she fell and groaning in pain. The pain was worst than child birth for her.

Klaus stared at the former doppelganger as she laid on the floor groaning in was sure that he had felt it to, but it had not affected him the way it had affected Katherina. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as she place her arms around his neck and gently place her on the couch.

"It hurts." She moaned.

What made no sense to him was when he had checked at the place where she claimed to have pains there was no wound nor marking. Aria had not come out of her room yet either. Maddox chose the most appropriate time to walk into the room, where Klaus had been nursing Katherina. Without thinking he left Katherina side and slammed the warlock against the wall, "What have you done?" He demanded.

He tried to respond and when he couldn't, "I have done nothing." He said, adjusting his breathing patterns. After a few seconds, Katherina stood up and leaning against the couch with her eyes widen. "Where's Aria?" Her voice trembled.

Klaus turned, "Huh? Aria's been in her room, love."

Katherine shook her head. She knew when her baby wasn't with her, "She's not here Klaus. Trust me." With that she flashed into Aria's room with both Maddox and Klaus trailing after her. The widows were opened and the smell of blood lingered all over the room, and yet there was no blood. Not just any blood it was Aria's.

_How is this even possible?_

Both Klaus and Katherine open their mouths but no words were muttered. Maddox shrugged back as he sensed the unnatural scent covered in the child's room.

"She was acting strange." Katherine said to no one in particular, "She called us Mommy and Daddy..."She trailed off. That was enough for Klaus to hear as he flashed over to Maddox, holding him by the neck.

"I will ask you one time. What is going on with my daughter?" He yelled. Katherine gave Maddox one of her most murderous looks as he was placed down.

"I have no clue. Maybe she run-"Before he could even finish Katherine slammed him against the wall once again, "She could not have run away if that's what you're suggesting so sweetheart I'd get on that locator spell if I were you." She dropped him with a smirk.

She turned to Klaus, "I wanna help find Aria." She said adding a slight pout. Klaus looked at her and didn't have the heart or the breath to say no when he saw the determination behind those eyes. That was the determination she used to stay alive of five hundread years.

* * *

Damon in a millions for years would never admit that he was in love. Aria was the girl that made his dead heart skip a beat for whenever he sees her. Even if she replied back to him with the most sarcastic smart-ass comments, those were the parts that he loved most about her. He wished that she would be able to make up her mind and move in to the Salvatore boarding house pretty soon.

Out of nowhere, he felt a bloodcurdling scream in his head so powerful that he knock himself out of bed. He knew that it was supernatural and that he should have been figuring out what the hell screamed, but the truth was his was too lazy.

Even if it was three in the morning. Damon being Damon, he shook it off and tried to go back to sleep. It wasn't long before his sleep was ruined away by his cellphone. He mentally curse the makers of the device before answering.

"Hello." He said sleepily.

"Damon. Where are you?" He held the phone a few inches for his ears and groaned.

"Well helloo to you too Vampire Barbie."

"This is serious, Damon." he rolled his eyes as she continued, " It's about Sophie." He was suddenly up from his bed and wide awake.

"Continue."

"She's Klaus and Katherine's daughter." She said slowly, her voice masked with betrayal and anger.

"I know." He responded.

* * *

"It'll be quicker if you both place your blood in the middle for me." Maddox explained to both Klaus and Katherine who had blank faces. Katherine continued to glared at the warlock as she let some blood drop. After Klaus gave some of his, he began to chant the spell need. Both blood mixed together and split into two pools moving different directions across the map.

When the warlock finished he seemed to be confused as to why there was only two different locations...Unless... His eyes opened.

Klaus looked at the warlock's weird behavior, "What's going on? Why is there two locations?" He demanded as Katherine sat down and watched.

The warlock swallowed, "She is at the ABC cemetery." Klaus and Katherine waited for him to continue about the other location but he never did, so they assumed that there was a mix up in the spell. They grabbed their stuff and head towards the cemetery.

"What the bloody hell is she doing at a cemetery?" Klaus cried as they hopped into the car.

"I have no idea." Katherina said.

Whatever she was doing there had scared Klaus-not that he would admit it to anyone, but he was scared that Mikael had gotten to her. Aria was someone he could not afford to lose the only person left that he wanted to trust conditionally-if she let him be her father.

Katherine notice Klaus' grip on the wheel. She reached out and place her hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine. She's a strong girl."

She hoped that everything would be alright and that Aria would safely be returned to her or Klaus either way, Katherine just hoped that she was okay.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay so what do you think is going on with Sophie? **

**-her powers? any guess to what that might be?**

**-any guess to what she needs to break the curse it's very familiar to Klaus' in a way~****isabellasnow is close any other guesses~**

**Oh and please checkout my one shot I wrote for Stebekah{they are my favorite ship}**

**If we get 50+ reviews. I will be the happiest person in the world:)**

**~Jenny**


	8. Protector

**Author's Note:**

** Sorry guys I've just been so busy w/ school starting up again.**

**Yay! We made to 50 reviews! Thank you readers!**

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Protector?**

* * *

**Previously . . .**

_The voices whispered over and over again as she closed her eyes. Energy, power, or whatever you called it seemed to wash over her body as she continued to walk. The forces made it almost impossible for anyone to take notice of her._

_Sophia entered the cave, "I shall pledge my service to you." She announced before the darkness consumed her._

_..._

_"She's Klaus and Katherine's daughter." She said slowly, her voice masked with betrayal and anger._

_"I know." He responded._

_..._

_Katherine notice Klaus' grip on the wheel. She reached out and place her hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine. She's a strong girl."_

* * *

Klaus and Katherine made their way over to ABC cemetery, so many thoughts filled Klaus' mind as they headed out to look for Aria. That one thing(which was not to leave the building) he tells her not to do, she does, not even realizing how much danger she is in at all times.

_She is so grounded! Just wait until we found her..._

Katherine was just worried sick, she had lost her firstborn child and she didn't not wish for any harm to come to her second. Although she knew there would be no one to save her from Klaus' wrath, if she did try to escape.

"Klaus." she said in a weak voice causing him to stare at her, "You have a bond with her. Use it."

He shook his head. "I don't need to." He smiled, "I can smell her." After that he disappeared, leaving Katherine to follow him.

"Aria! Sweetheart where are you?" Klaus said in his _kind_ voice. Luckily there was nobody in the graveyard.

He stopped when he noticed a cave just to the west of the cemetery. Aria's blood scent was quivering a hesitated but Katherine didn't wait for Klaus as she walked in. Klaus contemplated on whether he was being lowered into a trap. When he heard Katherine scream, he knew something was automatically wrong.

_Mikael! I swear if he has anything to do with this I will rip his heart out. I swear it on Aria's life._

"Katherina?" Klaus flashed, when he got there his dead heart almost stopped.

Aria was unconscious on the floor in her own pool of her blood surrounding her. Katherine had tears the were streaming faster then he ever think possible. Klaus wanted to break down with her, but he just didn't have the right words or actions to show.

Something inside of him clicked, he just wanted to shut it off and that's when he heard it. A heartbeat coming from Aria's body. Katherine heard it to as she wiped her tears away.

She was alive, their little angel was alive. Katherine could have kissed Klaus for joy.

_Almost._

"She is alive." They turned to face a young man in his mid twenties. His appearance seemed to dazzle Katherine. He had long dirty blond curly locks, sparkling blue eyes, with a tall built body, but his black leather clothing seemed to make him look a bit aggressive.

Before she could even blink Klaus had the man held by the neck.

"Klaus let the man explain." Katherine said finding her voice, "His appearance could be a coincidence."

"Hmm, the funny thing is, Katherina, I do not believe in coincidences." Klaus said looking straight into the man's eyes. Before Klaus could even do anything, the man manged to somehow overtake Klaus-throwing him across the room. Katherine stared at the man in shock. He not only manged to fling a _Original_ across the room, but he threw _the hybrid _like a rag doll. Klaus looked up with a bit of shock, belief, and angry.

"I am not your enemy, Niklaus nor am I to you Katherina." He stated calmly. Katherine smiled for this man reminded her much of Elijah. Klaus just looked like he wanted to kill the man before he could kill him.

"Then please do tell us who you are and how you know of us along with Aria." Katherine urged on before Klaus could say anything.

"My name is Lucian. I'm the protector of your daughter. I have been watching over her since the day she was born. She is a few gifted ones, an important gift from nature-one that needs to be kept from harm." He smiled, showing his white teeth.

"How can I trust the this isn't some type of lie?" Klaus glared at the boy. Something wasn't quite adding up, if he was her protector why wasn't he there to save her from Klaus when he had decide to _kidnap_ her. His daughter didn't need a protector anymore, she had him. The thought of her having to be protected by someone made his blood boil.

Lucian smirked as if he could read his mind, "I can not protect her from her destiny, but I will do my best to lead her to the path that will most suit her." He said looking towards Aria, his smirked turned in a sad smile before he vanished only whispering a few words, "This is your redemption. Use it well."

Klaus stared at the place at where his daughter's _protector_ stood. He shook his head, it had to be a trick there was no way someone disappeared that fast even with vampire speed. Katherine only looked dumbstruck after that event, she bow down and place Aria's head on her lap as Klaus sat next to her.

_This is your redemption_

Those words lingered in both of Klaus and and Katherine's minds.

"Do you seriously believe that man?" Klaus asked after a few minutes.

"Honestly. I want to say yes bu then again people are deceiving."

* * *

"Damon. Do you have any idea on how this could have helped us?" Stefan yelled at his older brother. Elena watched as she bit her bottom lip, she liked Sophia but she could be a threat to everyone else that she loved. Bonnie and Caroline both glared at Damon was clearly losing the fight.

How could she trust her? How could Damon trust her? Why was Damon_ even_ trusting her?

Caroline cleared her throat, "I think Aria or Sophie-whatever should have the chance to explain to us." Stefan and Bonnie stared at her, it honestly didn't shock Elena considering that Caroline tends to see the good in people.

Damon smirked, "See even blondie can't all can't pick and choose our parents, maybe she isn't like them." He argued.

"Damon, what I don't understand is why your fighting so hard to defend this girl that you barely know let alone trust." Bonnie countered. All eyes looked towards Damon as he spoke, " She's innocent. Trust me."

"Sophia could put place Elena in danger." Stefan said placing his hand on his forehead.

"I do not think that she'll be team Klaus." Caroline suddenly states, "Damon said that Klaus and Katherine both abandoned her at birth, right? So maybe we or Damon can convince her to help us instead of her helping Klaus."

Bonnie looked towards Elena, "What do you think about this?"

Elena sighed, "If Damon trusts her than I think we should too."

Stefan and Bonnie both groaned as Damon smiled because he knew that he had won the fight. He knew that he had to keep his promise to Rose, he just had to.

* * *

_"I'm going to die." Rose said. Damon couldn't have the heart to agree with her. She had help Damon in ways he couldn't even describe, he just wanted to end the misery for her. Then he got the idea of taking her to one place where she didn't have to run from-the __fields back in __England __where she used to play in as a young girl._

_"How did you find this place?" Rose sat next to him. She was wearing an old fashion light blue dress with her long hair braided up to her waist._

_"A little bird told me." He replied._

_"Do you believe that I'll be reunited with my family?" She asked suddenly._

_"I believe that you'll see who you want to see." He took her hand, enjoying the beautiful sunset._

_"Damon, can I ask you something?"_

_"Hmm."_

_"Protect Sophia, please keep her away from harm. She is a special." Rose contemplated, "She is Klaus and Katherine's daughter." Damon blinked and stared at her._

_Why didn't he figure that out himself... _

_Damon nodded, "I promise."_

_She smiled, "Thank you Damon. I am not afraid of anything now." _

* * *

_It was something that I owed her._

Stefan didn't really care to what happened to Sophia as long as his precious Elena wasn't hurt; Witchy just hated Sophia from the first day of school; Blondie adored Sophia since she had become her recent shopping buddy. All Damon had to do was keep her safe and alive...shouldn't be too hard but that girl attracted trouble to where ever she went.

Elena watched Damon's expression break into a grin. Sophia must mean something to him, if he was willing to defend her. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Sophia had Damon wrapped around her finger...Really though when was the last time Damon had cared for someone other than himself?

She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head when Caroline asked the one million dollar question,"Where exactly is her royal highness anyways?" She directed to Damon.

"I have no clue." His lips pursed.

That thought had clearly not have had occurred to him to find Sophia before Klaus does. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sophia's number.

* * *

An electric pack of emotions fought it's way through the girl's body as she gasped for air sitting up immediately. The force was too much on her she felt drain,hydrated, and dried like someone had sucked the life out of her.

"Where am I? What happened?" She said out loud. She began to feel sick when she realized that she was surround by blood.

A soft gentle male British accent said,"Sweetheart, are you okay."She finally realized that she wasn't alone. She cocked her head to the side, "I'm sorry but do I know you?" She said rubbing her. Klaus' amused expression faded.

_This is your redemption...is that what her protector had meant?_

For a quick second both Katherine and Klaus eyes meant and a gasp escaped Katherine."Aria, baby are you sure you don't remember who we are?" Katherine said softly placing her hand on her cheek before Klaus could break out and do something very dramatic.

Placing the woman's hand away from her."Sorry, should I know you?" She said once again rubbing her forehead.

Noticing the woman's sad gaze,"Sorry it's just that everything is just so blurry. I can't remember the names to faces." Klaus stared at her curiously, her eyes showed pure confusion.

"Do you remember your name, what year is it?" Katherine panicked.

Aria raised her eyebrows, "It's 2010." Klaus nodded.

"My name is Aria Sophia." She said with insecurity as she pulled a piece of her hair back, "Mikaelson"She whispered softly much too Klaus' relief. A small grin broke out onto his face.

After a few minutes of silence, Sophia's phone began to ring, "Who is Damon?" Her nose scrunched up as she began to concentrate. After she couldn't remember she just ignored the caller.

Katherine looked at Klaus, "What are we doing to do?"

Klaus smirked, "I have a plan." Sophia looked at the two unknown people and could sense their darkness and yet something had drawn her to them. She had the feeling telling her not to judge them but to get to know them.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Duh Duh...Aria has no memories...Klaus has a plan.**

**~I'm running low on inspiration. Reviews fuel me to think. Do you people have any ideas that I should cooperate into the story? It would mean a lot even if it's just a suggestion:)**

**~I can safely said that Aria is going to have a hard decision to make-coming up soon.**

**~Jenny**


	9. Your my what-

**Author's Note:**

I have to say that I really feel like we're going somewhere now...Enjoy:)

**Disclaimer: I own anything. If I did Klaus and Katherine would have had sexual intercourse by now.**

_Warning: Sexual moments towards the very end._

* * *

**Chapter IX: "You're my what?"**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Aria raised her eyebrows, "It's 2010." Klaus nodded._

_"My name is Aria Sophia." She said with insecurity as she pulled a piece of her hair back, "Mikaelson"She whispered softly much too Klaus' relief. A small grin broke out onto his face._

_After a few minutes of silence, Sophia's phone began to ring, "Who is Damon?" Her nose scrunched up as she began to concentrate. After she couldn't remember she just ignored the caller._

_Katherine looked at Klaus, "What are we doing to do?"_

_Klaus smirked, "I have a plan." _

* * *

She sat up watching Katherine and Klaus talk before she interrupted, "Who are you people to me?" Those words flew out her mouth before she could even control them. They both turned their heads and suddenly Aria felt small and weak powered compared to them.

Klaus sighed and took a seat next to her right while Katherine took her left. Aria was wrapped up into a big pink blanket. She felt like she had a cold which was funny considering she didn't have any experience with a cold in _years._

"You know about vampires, right?"

She nodded.

"Werewolves?"

"Somewhat." She replied.

"Witches?"

She slowly nodded.

"And you have no idea what happened in the cave?" Katherine added.

Aria deeply sighed,"If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time, sitting on this couch pretending not to know you. I'd be out there looking for the person who did this to me in the first place." She said clearly irritated that they wouldn't explain themselves to her.

Klaus took her hand, she looked up with a confused look," Do you remember anything about your parents? Or anything that happened at the cave?"

She concerted but nothing had work, she could not remember their names or faces.

She shook her head after a while of trying. Those people glanced at each other for a brief second.

"Urghh, this is not fair." She whined after a few moments of silence, "Why can't I remember?" She threw her hands up dramatically. Katherine watched both amused and torn, while Klaus felt a bit of pity for the child.

Out of nowhere Aria whispered, "Lucian." Klaus quickly turned his back to see the boy that got under his skin.

_What is he doing here?_

"Aria."He greeted her by a soft cheek kiss. "Niklaus, Katherine." He nodded.

"Вы знаете их?" Aria said surprising both Katherine and Klaus when she started to speaking Katherine's native tongue. **(A/N: The words in bold are translations.)**

**"You know them?"**

"Конечно. Они, оказывается, ваши родители рождение".

**"Of course. They happen to be your birth parents."**

"Ты лжешь".

**"You lie."**

"Нет, Ария. Они здесь, чтобы направить вас на правильный путь. Они заботятся о вас, вы должны слушать. "

**"No, Aria. They are here to guide you to the right path. They care for you, you must listen."**

Lucian tucked a loose strand of hair behind Aria's ear and gave her an encouraging look. Then whispered something that couldn't reach Klaus' ears, and Aria started to smile as he disappeared. She looked towards him, "I remember meeting you when I was five." She stated, looking down at the ring he had given her."But everything else is still a bit blurry." She said offering them a small smile, which he gladly returned.

Katherine smirked looked over to Klaus who nodded, "Princess, there some stuff we need to discuss about_ family, friends and enemies_." Aria jerked a little upwards from the couch that she was lying down on. She could literally feel the darkness aura in both parents.

_Parents? What if Lucian lied? They can not be my parents? The ones that I've searched for five hundred years. Lucian would not do that to me, would he? Lucian is my protector..._

She looked up and smiled, "Please... do continue." If Lucian was right and she had been searching for her parents for five hundred years then she might as well just spend time with them.

* * *

Aria's head was spinning by the time she had reached the The Grill. There was only so much she could take in, before her head would explode. She tried to shake those thoughts out of her head as she ordered a drink.

"Hey. Soph!" A voice called. She turned to face to face with the wildest icy blue eyes she ever seen in her life. A firm built figure with a look of relief.

"I-Im sorry." She stuttered.

"Why are you sorry?" Another male voice called. She looked over her shoulder to see a very classically handsome man with very fine facial features, he had a masculine jaw line, green eyes with oak colored hair with a very strong passionate aura.

She snapped out enough to notice other people behind him. Three other girls. A Blondie, an African American girl who looked ready to attack her and one that looked like her mother but was human.

_She must be mother's doppelganger... _

She suddenly felt nervous ans scared. The man with the ice blue eyes noticed her discomfort after she hadn't responded to the other man.

"Stefan take the rest outside. I'll talk to her myself."

_Oh that's the green eye's name, __Stefan._

Stefan shot Blue Eyes a glare and signaled to the rest to follow him.

Blue Eyes stared at her for a moment, "You aren't yourself." Aria blinked and wondered if she could trust him, "I honestly don't even have a clue."

His face scrunch up in confusion, "What are you talking about? Look when I told you-"

"I can't remember names or people's faces." She sighed deeply, letting Blue Eyes to register the information.

"Wait! So you have no idea who I am?" She smiled weakly and shook her head, "Nope I have no idea. You could be an enemy for all I know. I may remember you, but every memory I have is either blurry and fuzzy"

"Well...Sophia, I'm Damon, your current fling." He winked before looking into her eyes.

She nodded before she registered his words, "Your my what?" She almost yelled as her eyes turned blue. Something that Damon had never seen her do and he would never admit to anyone but he was scared for a second.

"Wait I forgot you wouldn't remember." He said quickly before she could unleash rage. Her eyes soften, returning to her normal greenish eye color.

"I'm sorry." Sophia said feeling guilty.

Damon chuckled, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Noe let's meet the rest of the crew."

"Crew?"

"Well I wouldn't call them my friends, that's for sure." Sophia let out a small giggle

* * *

Klaus was pacing. Katherine rolled her eyes, he was reminding her of Elijah expect that if Elijah was in Klaus' position, Elijah would have already left to look for Aria.

"She said that something powerful led her there." Klaus said out of the blue.

Katherine eye widen as she began to realized something, "Witches." She whispered. Klaus sharply turned his head, "What did you say Katherina?"

"Witches. There can't be anything else that more stronger than dead witches forcing power on you." She said.

"Hmm."

"Shouldn't you be looking for your people for this sacrifice." Katherine said trying to get information from him.

Klaus flashed to where she was and held her from the neck and slowly let her down. Then he place her around his lap, he played with her hair before whispering, "Just because you happen to be the mother of my only child, don't ever made the mistake that I will not hurt you." Chills went down her back as she nodded.

Klaus looked back t her emerald eyes as memories flashed before his eyes- the ones from when she was human. Before he could stop himself his lips collided against her's. Katherine's eyes popped opened but couldn't help but kiss him back.

"You've seen to soft up over the five hundred, haven't you." She purred into his ear as Klaus closed his eyes. Katherine slowly wrapped her arms around Klaus, pushing him against the wall.

"And it seems that you've haven't changed a bit." Klaus smirk before he roughly placed his lips back upon hers. Instead of answering she moaned, which was music to Klaus as he guided her to the closest bed in sight. He missed the _sweetness_ of her lips. The scent of her hair. She made him feel _complete_, like he was himself.

Katherine smiled as she ripped his shirt off as she climbed on top, causing Klaus to flip her over so that he was in control. She struggled to gain but soon noticed that he wasn't going to back down. Klaus smirked as his fangs drew forward.

"Bite me, Klaus. I dare you too." Katherine said drawing forwards as she drew imaginary circles on his chest. Klaus let out a mixture of a moan and growl as she pushed him down.

_It looks like Aria will have to wait._

* * *

**A/N: So as I promised there is a Katherine/Klaus moment...I know finally, right?**

**If we get to 60+ reviews, I'll update the next chapter ASAP.**

**~Jenny**


	10. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry! I would have update yesterday(Monday). But I had to study for three different quizzes...school is a pain in the ass. I swear. Here's your well deserved chapter... Thank You for the 60+ reviews:) **

**Oh and I apologize for any typos or missing words, I was in a rush so I'll edit them out later.**

* * *

**Chapter X: The Sacrifice **

* * *

"So you don't remember anything?" Bonnie questioned after she heard Sophie's story. She had told them mostly everything leaving both Katherine and Klaus out of it. She basically told them that she woke up in a cave with no memories of people that she knew.

"For the love of god. If I did I certainly wouldn't be here drinking." Sophia answered, slightly irritated by the witch's interrogation. But then again she really didn't like witches anyways, Bonnie included.

Elena placed her hand on her friend's shoulder,"Relax Bon, she's just confused. She can't help but be frustrated." Aria smiled a real smiled, the show that showed her dimples. She started to take a liking in Elena, maybe it was because she seemed more caring than her own mother.

Bonnie shook her head and looked towards Stefan who hadn't said anything, "What do you think about this?" Stefan looked at Aria with his eyebrows raised, "How do we know you're not siding with Klaus?"

"Klaus?" Aria repeated as she concentrated on the name.

_Lucian said my father's name as Niklaus, but my father introduced himself as Nik._

Without thinking she groaned and all eyes settled on her.

_Better make something up..._

"His name sound familiar but I just can't put my finger on it. Do I know him by any chance?" She sighed, rubbing the side of her head.

Stefan nodded seeming to believe the girl, "No. I just want you to stay away from Klaus. Do not go near him, Soph, he's dangerous." Stefan warned as he let his hand run down his neck.

"Speaking of, Sophie why don't you stay at Boarding House?" Caroline suggested.

Damon glanced towards Sophia, who looked back at Damon,"It's your call. Whatever you think is the best for me. I don't even not what this Klaus guy looks like." She said placing her head against his chest as Damon wrapped his arms around her.

Elena moved her head towards the side in interest as to why Sophia addressed Damon in that matter but shook it off when Bonnie started to talk, "I personally think that's the safest place for her. Plus we can keep an eye out for her."

Damon nodded, "Well cheekbones looks like you're moving in."

_Great! Spending time with strangers that I barely know and trust. My boyfriend?-Damon. Included._

"That's great and everything but my clothes-"

"Don't worry we'll go shopping for new ones." Caroline interrupted.

_She really is too perky for her own good._

Stefan was about to say something when he was cut of by a loud scream. He winced and looked towards Sophia, who was currently hugging a stranger that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Luican." She said, "This is Caroline, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan."

"Guys this is my protector, the only person that I remember, Luke."

The man seemed to make Damon uneasy, considering that Damon must have done something stupid if he was. Stefan couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the way Sophia curled up to him earlier.

"Seriously! You have your own protector. That's so cool." Caroline said, "Does everyone have some type of guardian?"

Lucian shook his head and laughed at the innocent child, "Only a few gifted have one and to answer your question. Aria didn't pick me, I was assigned to her at the day of her birth."

"I don't understand. What are you exactly? Do you protect Sophia from everything?" Damon said, he wanted to attack him, torture him to tell him something that could help Elena.

"I only protect her from what I think is right?"

"And you don't know what happened to Sophie when she was unconscious?" Bonnie said.

Lucian could feel Aria's eyes burning into his soul, "That's something that Aria will have to find out for herself." He stated before disappearing.

* * *

**(later that night)**

"So you're just going to leave me here? I wanna help guys." Sophia questioned as Stefan and Damon both headed towards the door.

"Now way cheekbones. Stay here. We'll get Elena back from Klaus." She want to pout or do something to get them to take her but she realized it was no use, they wouldn't take her near Klaus. She felt useless. She wanted to save Elena but she couldn't do that without disappointing her father. She stood at a hard place. It was either Elena or her father.

_Or I could just sit back and see what happens._ She smirked.

* * *

Klaus walked into the building turning his attention towards Katerina. "Where's Maddox? He should have been be back by now."He said walking over to his computer and pulled out his phone out of his pocket.

"I don't know," Katerina answered, sitting backwards in a chair, resting her chin against the back. Klaus connects his phone to the computer. "What are you doing?" When he doesn't answer, she tried another approach. "Where's Elena?"

"I sent her off with Greta," Klaus answered, engulfed in whatever was on the computer screen.

He turned the volume up and to Katherine's surprise she hears a girl struggling. "It's almost time." He stated practically smiling. The door suddenly burst open and Katherine jumped at the sound, realizing that Damon Salvatore had just burst in, and possibly to his doom.

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in," Klaus said slouching back in his chair, pressing the pause on his computer, not even bothering to look at Damon.

"I've come to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual," Damon answered.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus sounded bored, but somewhat amused.

"Yeah," Damon says. "But that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire…and killed your witch and have your daughter as my hostage."

Klaus gets out of his chair and turns to face Damon. He was absolutely pissed off. How dare he keep Aria? But that was not his main concern.

"Excuse me?" he was beyond pissed.

"And you can kill me for it," Damon says, unflinching. "I don't care. It was all me."

"Katerina," Klaus says, not taking his eyes off of Damon. "Give us a moment."

"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire…in love with his brother's girl Now tell me, Damon, what do you have with makes you want to protect her" Klaus smirks and walks away. "I knew one of you would try to stop me. Duh, they're both in love with her. It was just a fifty-fifty guess on who." Klaus leans down and presses play on his computer and the screaming girl starts up again. "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs." Klaus shuts his computer and throws his phone to Damon. "Need a closer look?"

Damon snatched the phone and looked at the woman on screen.

"Jules," he says with no emotion in his voice.

So when you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse," Klaus walks towards Damon and starts to circle him around him. "You learn a thing or two. First rule: always have a backup. Backup werewolf…backup witch…"

"Backup vampire," Damon sighed, finishing Klaus' sentence.

"And about Aria. I've got her covered too." Klaus then proceed to attack Damon, who fell onto the floor of the apartment knocked out cold.

* * *

Aria was currently hiding behind some bushes, waiting for her chance to help. Curiosity had lead her there because she was planning on stay home like Stefan and Damon had convinced her to. But her mind had other plans...

"Greta," Elena was pleading with the witch. "Witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed."

"My duty is to Klaus," Greta responded arrogantly as they entered the clearing. "The new order."

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner," Her father smirked, then looks around at the three women restrained by the rings of fire. "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?"

Sophie moved to get a closer look, when her foot accidentally stepped on a twig, drawing Klaus' attention.

"Aww. Aria, my dearest daughter, have you come to watch?" Klaus said flashing towards Aria while grabbing her wrist.

"Stay here," He demanded. "Don't move. When I turn, you'll go straight to the apartment to where Katherina is." He then turned his attention to Greta. "I've got the moonstone. I spent five-hundred years looking for this. I'd hate to part with it." He pulled the clear stone from his coat pocket and handed it to her.

"The moon is past it's apex," Greta smiled. "Remember everything you must need to do?"

" Of course I remember." He answered.

Greta then processed to drop the moonstone into a pit and it catches fire, and she starts to chant in that hypnotic magic language, only parts of it, Aria was able to understand.

The fire around the werewolf disappeared and Klaus stepped towards her. Jules tried to escape, but he caught her and ripped her heart out. Aria watched in horror. She wished she could have done something.

_But this is what Jules deserves, she killed Rose._ Sophie reminded herself.

Taking the werewolf's heart, he walked back over to Greta, who was still chanting. Afterwards she went towards the fiery pit and squeezes the blood of the heart into the flames.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked.

"It's working," she reassured him.

Klaus walked over towards Jenna with a stake in his hand as the fire diminishing as he approached.

"Hello, Jenna," Klaus said with the face impassive.

"Let her go," Elena pleaded. "I understand that I have to die. But she doesn't-" Elena stepped forward and the fire flared up.

"Careful," Klaus admonishes her.

"Elena," Jenna warned. "Don't."

"No, Jenna," Elena says with fierce determination. "We can't leave Jeremy without a family." She looked over at Klaus. "I followed your rules, I did everything you asked. I didn't run. Please?"

Aria couldn't tell if her father could tell that a vampire was in his appearance or if he was ignoring the vampire.

"Well, well," He finally spoke, turning around. "I don't recall you being on the guest list."

Stefan just happened to be Klaus' unwelcome guest. Stefan stood up on the ridge looking down at us.

"I'm here to talk," Stefan explains.

"Very well, then," Klaus said flashing towards Stefan within a matter of seconds. "What can I do for you, Stefan Salvatore?"

"You don't need to kill Jenna," Stefan said. "I'll take her place."

Aria glanced over to Elena, who was no doubt trying to hear what they were saying.

"Oh, I don't know," Klaus' face gave nothing away, meaning he was going to surprise Stefan or actually use him."I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women…three goddesses sacrificed at nature's alter." That is when Aria knew Stefan wasn't going to be of any use to her father.

Klaus was circling Stefan like a predator about to pounce on it's prey. He was probably trying to find a way to attack him.

"Don't play games with me," Stefan said trying to be confident. "You'll get what you want anyway."

"You're quite the hero, aren't you?" Klaus says sardonically. "Yeah, I've heard that about you."

"Just make the trade," Stefan pleaded. "Me for Jenna."

Sophie's attention turned back to Elena and Jenna.

"Elena…" Jenna trails off, trying to calm her.

"I have to do something," Elena says, pacing around her fire-enclosed space. "This can't happen. None of it."

"Quite the predicament," Klaus' unruffled voice interrupts her rant. "You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family…and here's Stefan, granting your wish."

Stefan had come off of the ridge and was walking towards Elena.

"Stefan," Elena sighs, tears in her eyes.

"It's okay," Stefan tries to assure her.

"Well," Klaus says, waving the stake in the air. "Who's it gonna be Elena?"

"No," Elena was adamant.

"Oh, don't worry," Klaus says. "There's actually no choice."

Klaus staked Stefan in the back and broke off a piece of the stake in his back, making Stefan struggle.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend," Klaus explains. "I want him alive. But for now…" Klaus trailed off while snapping Stefan's neck, who passed out in no time.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta." He smirked.

Greta starts to chant again and the fire around Jenna goes out.

"No," Elena was close to tears.

"Your turn," Klaus turns towards Jenna.

"No, Jenna," Elena pleads. "No."

"It's alright Elena," Jenna says. "I know what I have to do."

Jenna then rushes towards Greta and buries her fangs into Greta's neck, only to be stopped by Klaus and thrown into the sacrificial altar.

"Jenna, no," Elena was crying.

Klaus flips Jenna over and jammed the stake into her chest, right where her heart would be.

"No!" Elena screamed. "Jenna!"

Jenna went still and turned gray. She was gone. Dead.

Greta was still chanting and pouring what looked like blood into the fire. Jenna's blood,it was time for the final step of the ritual.

"It's time,"Klaus announced while heading towards Elena, where the fire going out around her.

Klaus held out his hand to her and she stood up and walked towards the altar, ignoring his offered hand.

Once on the altar, she looked over at Jenna's lifeless body laying there, and she looked like she tried not to show her emotions. Her lips in a pressed line.

He then grasped her chin and making her look at him.

"Thank you, Elena," he whispers.

"Go to hell," Elena retorts before Klaus bite into her neck and drinks until she falls to the ground dead.

Her father had done it. He did what he was after for thousands of years. He was now a true hybrid. Now all she had to; was escape before anything happened to her...

* * *

**A/N: **

**Here's my burning question(s):**

**So should I take Aria along with Klaus or leave her with Damon and Elena?**

**Do you guys ship Stebekah? or Stelena?**

**Do you like Lucian? Should I place him in more scenes?**

**~Jenny**


	11. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my god! 70 reviews? 50 followers? 45+ favorites?**

**Thank you so much!**

**Here's your chapter:)**

**I apologize in advance for mistakes. **

* * *

**Chapter Xi: Road Trip**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Once on the altar, she looked over at Jenna's lifeless body laying there, and she looked like she tried not to show her emotions. Her lips in a pressed line._

_He then grasped her chin and making her look at him._

_"Thank you, Elena," he whispers._

_"Go to hell," Elena retorts before Klaus bite into her neck and drinks until she falls to the ground dead._

_Her father had done it. He did what he was after for thousands of years. He was now a true hybrid. Now all she had to; was escape before anything happened to her..._

* * *

Klaus looks at Stefan and then to Aria who comes out of the room "You just keep popping up, don't you?"

"I need your help... For my brother." Stefan said.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."

Elijah looks at Stefan "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall." Klaus says putting a dagger through Elijah's heart, killing him.

Aria rushes to him but gets pushed into the wall by Klaus.

"Why did you do that!" she shouted at him.

"I was just keeping my word." Klaus replied.

"How could you?" she said as Klaus loses his grip around her neck, "He was your brother"

"It was his part of the agreement he wanted to be reunited with our family so that's what I did." Klaus said letting go of Aria.

He then pushes Stefan against a wall.

"Now, what am I gonna do with you?" he says putting a stake through him "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."

"He's just trying to help his brother." Katherine said as Aria stood next to her.

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan said.

Klaus took out the stake. Stefan falls on the floor. Klaus pours himself a glass of blood as his assistant brought blood bags.

* * *

Klaus looked towards the review mirror, "C'mon love, you're not going to say anything." Aria folded her arms, "Yeap. I didn't plan my summer to be stuck with people that I don't exactly like."

"I really hope you were referring to those two."Klaus rolled eyes as he took a sharp turn.

Lucian sat next to Aria with a Popsicle."Is that for me?" She questioned pointing.

He nodded handing it over, "I'd figure that you would need some considering Klaus practically dragged you through the woods."

"Anyways why do you hate me. I haven't even done anything as bad as he did." Stefan started.

"Ok so A) You lied to me instead of telling me the truth about Damon. B) The school incident just make me annoyed with you."

"School incident?" Klaus raised his eye brows. Stefan stared ahead avoiding Klaus' stare.

"C'mon Stef, tell Klaus about how his daughter whipped your ass." Lucian said. Stefan glared at him while Klaus smirked.

"So where are we heading now, seeing that you failed with the whole hybrid army thing." Sophie questioned.

"Ask your protector."

"Lucian..." Sophie started.

"Hey! I just protect you. I'm not a fortune teller or a Psychic." With that he flashed away leaving Sophie with Stefan and her father.

"Well wake me up when we get there." Sophie announce placing her ear buds on to One Direction, which happened to be her current obsession. She may be over five hundred years old but she was a teenager at heart.

* * *

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus said as they get out of the car.

"What are we doing here?"Stefan asked getting out of the car after Sophie.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?"

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying"

"Hold on a sec, Stefan partying?" Sophie asked looking at Stefan with shock.

"The details are all a blur." Stefan said looking back at Sophie.

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." Klaus stated.

...

"Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed."

"Yeah, don't you want to move on?" Aria asked,who desperately wanted to get away from both men.

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her."

"Well I'm going to pretend that doesn't hurt." She said dramatically with a pout.

Stefan stared at her with disbelief as Klaus smirked, "Your powers are still harvesting, love."

"Wait what." Stefan said, "You're a witch? How is that possible?"

Before she could answer Klaus butted in, "When you happen to with the Originals anything is possible."

They began to walk towards a bar, Klaus stopped when he noticed/felt that Aria wasn't following. He sighed and turned only to see her eyes glued on a shop window, He almost could have laughed and reminded himself that teenage girls were attracted to stores by force.

"So what you got there?" Klaus said walking over to his daughter with Stefan trailed behind.

"That dress is perfect." Sophie said in amazement. The dress was her dream dress, it strapless and was purple and black with ruffles towards the end. Stefan watched with boredom as he watched them bond.

_How could Klaus even have a daughter? With Katherine out of all people?_

"So Daddd." Aria dragged out with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yesss." Klaus mimicked amused.

"Can I please get that dress please?" Klaus chuckled and took out his wallet and handed her his credit card. She grinned and walked inside with the biggest smile, Stefan had seen since he met her.

"I don't get it, couldn't she have compelled the cashier?" He asked Klaus.

He shook his head, Stefan this place is filled with Vervain. Can't you tell?"

Within a minutes or two Sophie stepped out with a bag looking like she had won the lottery.

"Thanks Dad." She said genuinely happy.

"Your welcome." Klaus said wrapping his arms around her shoulder, guiding her to the bar.

Klaus grinned. It was the first time that she had called him, "Dad."

* * *

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?"Klaus asked as they entered the bar.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said as he looked around the building.

"You got to be kidding me." A voice said as a women entered the room.

"So" Klaus began with a smile "A hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..."

"Stop." The women began, "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny."

Aria couldn't help but laugh a little at that, the women turned and looked at her "Who's this?" she asked Klaus.

"You're the witch, you tell me."

The women looked at Aria. Aria could feel her power be drained, so she muttered a few words and grinned at the lady, who also smiled leaving both Klaus and Stefan confused.

"I take that she's your daughter and a hybrid, one that the balances of nature will allow and a witch." she answered a few minutes later.

"Nice to meet you" Sophie greeted her politely.

"I like you better than your father." Klaus sighed at the comment made by the witch.

"Most people do." Stefan muttered.

The witch looks at Stefan, "I remember you."

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be..."

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus added.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria looked towards Aria with a sparkle in her eye and Klaus noticed.

"Stefan, Sophia. Why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" asked Klaus

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan replied dragging Sophie along.

Klaus looks at Gloria "You look ravishing, by the way."

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels."

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse."

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it."

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead."

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah."

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need. Bring her to me."

"What is this?" Stefan asked coming out from behind the bar, holding a picture with Aria who seemed to be bored.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus said walking towards Stefan.

"But this is_ me w__ith you_."

"You both are smiling in a picture" Sophie said looking at the picture in Stefan's hands.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" asked Stefan.

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus replied.

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?"

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait."

"What the hell is going on? Answer me."

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." Aria could help but giggled at that. Stefan turned around and glared at her.

"What? You don't exactly make the greatest impressions." Klaus nodded in agreement. He then began to tell about his time in the 20's.

* * *

"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire."Stefan stated.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus said as he started walking.

Sophie and Stefan walked behind him "Wait, you have a sister?" Aria asked as she caught up to Klaus.

"Didn't Elijah tell you?" Klaus asked.

"No he didn't, to be honest he didn't tell me much about you. He was going to but he disappeared..." Klaus stopped in front of a coffin and opened it he smiles and touches her face.

"I don't recognize her." Stefan said as he saw her.

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus said as he took the dagger out of her chest.

_I wonder how bad her temper really is..._

"Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah."

"She's being dramatic." Klaus said as he looked at Aria and Stefan, "Just like you Aria. You''ll get along just fine with her."

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan asked.

"Patience Stefan." Aria said looking around.

"Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus replied.

"Do I?"

"You do." Klaus and Aria said both at the same time.

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you..." Klaus began.

"I was your number one fan." Klaus ended.

"That's hard to believe" Lucian commented popping next to Sophie who gave him a quick hug.

"He's right, why should I believe any of this?" asked Stefan as they walked towards a man.

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." Klaus compelled the man and walking away

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you."

"How?"

"We're going to your old apartment."

"Can I stay at the bar with Luke?"

"Why so you can run off when I'm not here?" Klaus asked turning back and looking at her.

"We've been traveling all summer I want to stay in one place for more than an hour."

"You better be here when I get back."

"Sure thing Daddy." With that she and Lucian walk off.

* * *

Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus replied as Aria came in without Lucian.

"You stayed?"

"What, you actually thought I'd run? You've got to learn to trust me more, plus were in Chicago where am I going to? You act like you wanted me to leave."

Klaus shook his head then looked at Stefan "What about you? I thought Chicago was your playground."

"So this is why you asked me to be your wing man? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?"

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Aria gagged and Klaus shot her a disapproving look.

"What's the other half?"

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wing man."

"Great another story time again..." Aria stated walking towards Gloria.

* * *

"I see that they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." Klaus said as he notices Damon enter the bar.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse."

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Give me Soph and my brother back... You'll never have to see me again."

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Aria and Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so... "

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker."

Klaus made no movement for a second then grabbed Damon's neck and held him in the air. Sophie sat on the counter eating popcorn while watching her father and Damon fight.

"A little to the left." She smirked as Klaus followed her direction.

She still hated Damon for lying to her about their relationship.

_He deserved whatever Klaus was going to give him. _

"Here." Klaus said looking up to Aria who nodded.

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Klaus said stabbing Damon with a cocktail umbrella "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm."

"Ohh. Almost." Klaus says stabbing him again.

"Aww maybe next time." Sophie said getting off the counter, going behind the bar.

"Scratch that just give me back my little brother...You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." Damon said.

"You won't be any fun after you're dead."

He pushed him on the ground and was about to stab him. Klaus dropped the stake as soon as it catches on fire; he turns about and sees Gloria.

"Really?" Klaus said.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside."

Klaus looked at Damon.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Klaus said.

* * *

Klaus entered the room full of his family's coffins. Rebekah's wasempty and the man that Kluas compelled was dead.

"Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Klaus said while looking around the room.

"Go to hell, Nik!" a voice suddenly said while staking him with the dagger.

Klaus took the dagger out of his chest and threw it on the ground.

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." Klaus said while looking at her.

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more."

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah..." Klaus began but Rebekah seemed distracted.

"What is it?" Klaus asks her.

"There's someone here." She used her vampire, she grabs Aria and brought her back in front of Klaus. Aria tried to overtake Rebekah but her grip was too strong for her.

"Can I kill her?" Rebekah smirked while holding Sophie.

"Let her go Rebekah. Now!" Klaus demanded after seeing Aria's frightened look.

"Why, who is she?"

"I said let her go."

Rebekah sighed and released her grip on Aria while Klaus flashed towards her.

"Rebekah she's my daughter…your niece."

"Your what! My what-How?"

"Katerina."

Rebekah stood there not saying a word, probably in semi-shock.

"So…I brought you a little peace offering …You can come in" Klaus said as Stefan walked in.

"Stefan..." Rebekah began.

Klaus got closer to him and compelled him "Now you remember."

"Rebekah." Stefan began walking towards Rebekah

"Stefan." Klaus began.

Aria watched bored, picking at her nails.

Stefan looks at Klaus and Rebekah "I remember you. We were friends."

"We are friends." He stated.

He looked at Rebekah,"And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." Klaus said walking towards Rebekah.

"The original witch?" She questioned.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?"

She touches her neck, "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!"

"I don't know. I didn't touch it."

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!"

"Tell me that's not what she needs. Rebekah!" Klaus said getting angrier by the second.

Rebekah looked into the coffin but when she doesn't find it she threw it on the ground, she was beyond mad. She was pissed off.

Sophie looks at Stefan who looks uncomfortable. She then remembers the necklace that was on Elena, she glared at Stefan, "Tell me you didn't…" She whispered quietly enough so Klaus wouldn't hear under Rebekah's shouting, Stefan turns and looked at Sophie.

_Great! Fuck my life._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry I meant to update this on Friday but I had to get surgery, and guys it hurts like a bitch. Oh and my teacher looks exactly like Caroline, right down to her perky attitude. I swear to god. **

**Now answers to reviews...**

**SomebodyWhoCares: You'll see what will happen with Damon and Elena... I may not go of the plot line of vampire Diaries in upcoming chapters. Thank you for reviewing:)**

**I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms: Lucian and Aria? Hmm I don't know about that...**

**MysticGirl200: You'll see why Aria didn't help Elena in upcoming chapters. Thank you for reviewing:)**

**Somebody: Thank you for reviewing:) Yeah Lucian seems to like to get on Klaus' nerves.**

**Thank you to **

**Ji55, Thewolvesaremyfamily, skmcrae, katherinemikaelson and Simply Ridiculous **

**for reviewing last chapter:)**

**~Jenny**


	12. Chicago is magical

**Author's Note:**

**Filter chappy.**

**So this chapter will have a lot of chucking involved, from when Stefan and Klaus were in Chicago so this is part two. Forgive me if some dialogue are different then in the episode plus I changed some scenes to where ever I cloud fit Aria.**

**P.S: The winner was Stebekah in against Stelena just in case anyone was wondering.**

* * *

**Chapter XII: Chicago is magical.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight you gave the necklace that belonged to Aunt Bekah to Elena?" Sophie clarified. They were on a walk so that they could discuss what happened to the necklace and well to avoid Rebekah's crazy shopping spree.

Stefan nodded as Sophie sighed, "You know that she might actually even kill Elena once she sees the necklace on her."

"Exactly why I came here to warn you." Stefan and Sophie both turned to only be faced with Katherine.

"Mom." Sophia stated as Katherine opened her arms to her welcome her daughter.

Katherine was the only other person besides Lucian that Sophia had come to trust. After receiving bits and pieces of her memories. Aria soon realized that Damon and Klaus both lied to her. Well Klaus lied to _protect_ her, but Damon had lied to _only use_ her.

At least Klaus had a reason to lie to her. Damon only needed her in order to save their precious, fragile, Elena. That just made her furious that he would play with her like she was some type of doll that could be tossed around and anything more her more angry that Elena herself, her whole presence irritated Sophie to no end.

"Katherine." Stefan said coldly.

"Stefan."

They stood like that for a while before Sophie broke the silence, "Mom, what are you doing here? If Da-"

"I know but I came here to warn you." Katherine interrupted.

"Warn us about what?" Stefan said with concern.

"Gloria."

"What about her?"

"She wants the necklace for her own ways and she wants to drain you." Katherine directed her last words to Sophia, who was confused.

"Drain me?"

"She wants your witchy powers." Katherine corrected.

"I haven't even done anything witchy like yet anyways..." Then her eyes widen as she remembered the time went she meet Gloria.

"She tried to see if I knew how to control my energy." Sophia muttered.

"Anything else? Klaus is going to get suspicious..." Stefan intervened.

"Be careful of Klaus' sister...her anger is something that you don't want to mess with."

"Nice to know you still care." Stefan said pulling Sophia along with him.

* * *

"What's she doing?" Sophie questioned about Gloria as Stefan and her entered the bar.

She's failing." Klaus replied impatiently as she sat down next to him.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria said.

"So then use me. I was the only one that wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah suggested.

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria said as Rebekah sat on the table "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." Which Rebekah offered immediately.

"She's, uh, she's looking for that necklace, huh?" Stefan asks nervously.

"I can sense something." Gloria said after a while of staying still.

Suddenly out of no where Aria's head started to spin, she grab on to the closet object which happened to be Stefan, who gave her a questioning look as well as Klaus and Rebekah. Gloria was too enchanted by Rebekah to even look up.

_"Come on, Damon." Aria called, "we may have all eternity but I'm not waiting a century for you!"_

_"You're too fast." He whined at he tried to catch up with her by using vampire speed._

_"Whatever." She called back. Then Damon flashed in front of her, pinning her against the tree. His hands were against her waist line, so she placed her arms around his head and pulled herself forward._

_She bit her lip as she felt Damon tensed up,"Try to catch me now." Before he could blink she flashed away into the forest with Damon trailing behind her._

"Aria. Aria! Aria!" Klaus snapped his finger in front of her face.

"Huh." She noticed her grip on Stefan, which did to look like it was killing him and quickly let go.

"What happened Aria, you looked dizzy then you gripped on to Stefan like you saw a ghost."

"Memories." Aria muttered.

"What did you see?"

She was about to replied when Gloria dropped Rebekah's hand and looked at Klaus,

"I found it."

"Finally." Klaus muttered, momentarily forgetting about Aria.

"So where is it?" Rebekah questioned eagerly.

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..."

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Sophie was surprised that her aunt didn't stomp her feet as well. She seemed very impatient, it was almost like that necklace meant something to her. But then again if someone tried to take the ring that Klaus had given her away from her, Sophia was pretty sure that she was have pulled their hearts out within seconds.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details."

"So dive." Klaus said.

"I need more time. And space. You're harshing my ju-ju." Sophia rolled her eyes.

_Seriously how long does it take to one necklace...oh wait Elena has it._

"We can wait."

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." Gloria said looking at Klaus with a look that basically told him to stay away.

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Stefan suggested.

* * *

Klaus and Stefan are on a couch drinking from two girls while Rebekah was sitting next to Aria.

Klaus watched his daughter refused to drain all the blood from the neck of a human, and he couldn't help but wonder why she chose to drain part of the human and compel them to go on with their normal lives. He hoped that she didn't value human life as much as Stefan _did._

"My girl's dead. I'm bored." Rebekah whined as Klaus groaned. He was lucky that his daughter wasn't a spoiled brat like his sister presumed to be.

He ignored her and looked towards Aria who had been silent, "Are you okay?" he questioned referring to her take on lineage blood.

She shook her head, Klaus dropped his dead girl and patted to a spot next to him. He bit into his wrist and let Aria drink. Rebekah looked alarmed for a second before shooting Klaus a questioning look. He replied by sending her a look, which signaled that he would tell her later.

"You weren't kidding about being hungry." Klaus said looking at Stefan. He was glad that Stefan was back to his old ways. The Rippah ways were slowly coming out of him, a true vampire in it's true elements.

"Yeah. It's been a long day."

"Try being related to her."

Stefan grinned while Aria giggled.

"You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me." She directed the last part towards Stefan.

"It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." He stated.

"Why are you taking his side?" Rebekah questioned.

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want."

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!"

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise."

"Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, we've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Stefan replies taking Rebekah side.

Rebekah laughed, "Fantastic."

"I need to go." Stefan said, getting up.

"Where's he going?"

"To write a name on a wall".

Aria opened her mouth to ask a question, which clearly indicated that she wasn't paying any attention to Klaus when he told that story of how Stefan and Klaus met.

"It's a long story." He interrupted.

* * *

Sophie tried to perform a spell in her head, to make the fire or some type of water trick, anything to make Gloria pass out, anything! But nothing happened.

Gloria sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "The more you try and do magic the more faint you will feel and the more of your energy will flow into me."

"You're... taking her powers." Stefan gasped as he walked into the room.

_My knight in shining armor happens to be a vampire with diets issues...yay me._

Gloria nodded and grinned obviously proud of her achievement. "And you are incredibly powerful, my dear. If you were more experienced, I wouldn't have stood a chance against you. Too bad Daddy didn't pay for tutoring, did he now?"

She turned back to Stefan muttering a magic spelled as suddenly he was held against the table with his shirt off.

_Either Gloria wants to torture Stefan or she just likes men with shirts off..._

"Just let go, honey." she said before putting her hands on his bare chest. Sophie winced as she heard his screams.

_This all my fault. Only if I would have gone with Da-Klaus none of this would be happening._

"There we go, honey." Gloria said, closing her eyes. She was entering Stefan's mind.

"There we go... there's the girl with the necklace. You love her... You'd do anything for her, and you have." she frowned. She was obviously talking about Elena. "A lot of darkness. A lot of guilt... All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?" Gloria asked.

Stefan made a strangled choking sound, and Sophia's shoulders dropped. There was no way that she could them. Plus Gloria was going to find out everything, and then what if she told Klaus? She would be in big trouble because she _lied_ to him about the god damn necklace.

Gloria removed her hands from Stefan's chest and took a step back. And with a short breath she announced,"She's the doppelgänger. She's supposed to be dead and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?" she asked, and she began to laugh.

That was when Aria saw someone flash, right behind Gloria and Sophia began to smile as she saw her mother.

"Well this is creepy." Katherine said. Gloria turned around, not a second past before Katherine plunged a knife into her neck.

"Maybe you do need my help after all." Katherine said, looking down at Stefan.

Katherine looked towards Sophie with a small smile,"Oh love you too sweetie." With that she flashed away.

* * *

Aria was back in the bar at Gloria's, and Klaus had gone around the back to go look for her. She was nervously quiet.

Little did he know, she was dead. Not living dead but dead.

_What if D-Klaus found out that Gloria was killed by Katherine?_

He appeared before Stefan, an angry expression on his face.

He was mad and irritated.

"She's gone." He growled. He picked up a chair and threw it against the wall like it was nothing. Stefan looked unfazed while Sophie looked terrified. She had seen Klaus in dangerous angry moods, but nothing like this.

He was very mad. Pissed off.

"We have to find another witch." he said. "A powerful one."

"Gee, thanks I feel so much better." Sophie scoffed while Rebekah looked confused.

He looked at her and smirked.

_ Why did he find my sarcasm so amusing?_

"We're leaving." he said, and he left her to follow him out and to the car.

"Seriously?" she muttered under her breath.

_When was I ever going to catch a break this summer?_

* * *

"Gloria's gone, she's cleared out. We need to find a new witch," Klaus said as he stormed into the warehouse where Rebekah's daggered body had once been kept. He had found her dead body.

Stefan and Rebekah looked up at us and then at Sophie as she walked behind Klaus.

"Immediately."

"What's going on?" Sophie asked, looking at Stefan and Rebekah.

"Something's wrong." Rebekah said, looking at Klaus. "He was asking about Mikael." She turned to look up at Stefan. "He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it."

"She's wrong." Stefan said.

Klaus looked from Stefan to Aria,who gave him the best "I seriously don't have a clue about what's happening look", and he turned back to Stefan who looked at him pleadingly.

"Niklaus." he started, but Klaus didn't seem to hear him. Aria watched as Klaus flashed towards him and snapped his neck.

Klaus turned and looked at Aria. "What do you know about Mikael?"

" Well that depends...The step-father? Or Micheal Jordan? Or Micheal Jackson?" She offered.

Klaus did not look amused. "Come with me." he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

He smirked. "Home, of course."

"Home?" She repeated.

He looked at Aria and smirked. "We're going to Mystic Falls." Before she could even say anything she heard a loud snap, which was the last thing she heard.

* * *

Stefan woke only to find himself in a truck, he looked around to notice Aria unconscious he then looked forward only to see Klaus looking at him. It clearly seemed to scared him.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, ok?" He almost begged.

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding."

Just then Sophie started to gain conscious.

"Perfect timing Sweetie."

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Aria groaned with her British accents spilling as she held the back of her neck with her right hand as she sat up. Klaus smiled at the fact that her roots(accent) was coming back to her.

"Oh, I just knocked you and Stefan unconscious."

"That would explain a lot. Does Lucian know?" Sophie said still trying to return to get her neck in the natural state in which it was in before Klaus snapped it.

Sophie wasn't mad because she had expect it from Klaus, seeing that she had _lied_ to him when she could have _helped_ him. She couldn't ignore him either, it was always going to lead to Sophie forgiving Klaus as he would end up guilt tripping her.

What did seem to shock her the most this journey is when Katherine saved her from Gloria, she hadn't expected her mother to save her,because her mother wasn't known for her saving, she was known for her cleverness. Something that clearly lacked in herself.

Klaus laughed,"Welcome back to Mystic Falls" He said as Aria and Stefan stared into the town of Mystic Falls.

_Home sweet home. Please let there be no more drama._

* * *

**A/N: I know that it may be confusing. If you're confused pm or leave a review and I'll get back to you:)**

**Other then that let me know what you think about this chapter in generally.**

**So I've already started chapter 13, and let me tell you something, this is where I might start to go off the plot of Vampire Diaries and speed up to the whole Originals family reunion process, because some are you are anxious to see Kol/ Aria bonding time, am I right? **

_***Spoiler alert***_

**-More Klatherina{Klaus/Katherina} scenes coming up.**

**-shocking discovers will be found...****Lucian will have special news to give...**

**-Dophia moments**

**~Jenny**


	13. Family Love

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait. I really have no excuses to say expect that I got lazy.**

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Family Love**

* * *

_"You can not earn her loyalty without gaining her love." _

Elijah's words echo through Klaus' mind as he went to search of his lost daughter with whom he had got into a fight with. Often in his spare time when he wasn't trying to find ways of making hybrids he thought about what it would have been like to have a family. What it would have been if Katherina would not have ran, if she stay. Would they have been married? Would Aria have a normal childhood?

_No she would not. She would have been spoiled and I would have made sure that everything she owned would only be the best._

"You know if your looking for Aria, she's by the lake in the forest." Lucian said snapping the hybrid away from his thoughts.

Klaus stared at the spirit, "What game are you playing?" He questioned after a long moment of silence. He knew that the spirit was hiding something, well to Klaus he seemed suspicious always popping at the weirdest times as if it were planned.

_Was the spirit a future enemy?_

Lucian did not speak as a minute passed then he sighed, "Niklaus I'm am not your enemy...I was never meant to be in this position."

He sensed the hybrid's confusion, "I think it's best if you know my story to understand me." Klaus nodded as he sat on the closet rock, "Well continue on..."

"Your mother, Esther was a kind lady, Klaus." He paused as he saw Klaus' expression which was murderous, "Before you rage out. I know about your mother and trust me, if I haven't told anyone and never will." He noticed that Klaus had relaxed, just a little bit. Lucian wasn't afraid of Klaus nor did he wish to angry him either.

"How do you know of my mother?" Klaus asked the burning question with such disgust.

"See that's where my story begins."

* * *

**_1045 AD._**

_"Father. Father!" Lucian turned his head to face his daughter, Serena._

_"What is it?" He said worried. Her face was red with tears streaming down her face._

_"Momma...she's dying." Lucian dropped his pile of wood and rushed home._

_"Reyna." Lucian stated as he saw her beautiful tanned skin turn snowy white pale.  
_

_She smiled forcefully, "Serena give your father and I, a moment." She nodded and slowly walked out. Lucian was sitting next to her with her hand in his._

_"I am dying Lucian." She said caressing his cheek, "My life is linked with Serena." Lucian was startled by this news._

_"How?" He was frighten that he would lose both his child and lover._

_"A witch must help. Her name is Esther." _

"So let me guess. My mother helped bring your wife to back to life?" Klaus interrupted.

"Not exactly."

_Esther chanted from her grimoire as Lucian watched along side with his daughter. He could feel the supernatural force around him as he began to feel light headed._

_When he woke he saw his daughter and his wife, who had recovered from her sickness weeping over him._

_"Lucian." He turned towards Esther who was wore a sad smile._

_"Thank you." She nodded and looked towards his family, "I cast a protection spell over them."_

"You sacrificed yourself." Klaus said bewildered, "Why? and..."

"My daughter was part of the Petrova line." Lucian interrupted, "Ever since Esther cast that protection she made me promise to keep the doppelganger line safe."

"That would make Elena, Katherina and Aria, your thousand times great grand daughters..." Klaus trailed off.

* * *

Aria was finished from her recent kill, a deer that she had managed to catch. She need to calm herself down. Sometimes she wished she was never born then everyone's life would be better off without her.

_Including my parents and Rose along with Trevor's lives as well._

She was about to find the way out of the woods when she heard bushes rub against each other. She could have swear that she saw something move.

She finally gathered her confident, "Whoever you are have ten seconds to reveal yourself before I rip the beating heart out of your chest."

Klaus could have laughed if he wasn't in his 'serious- no bullshit' mood. Instead he walked out, right in front of Aria.

She rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" She wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to anyone, especially her father.

Klaus looked into those emerald eyes and knew that he couldn't be like his step-father. Aria didn't deserve the yelling and all his anger he had placed upon her. She hadn't done anything wrong, she was just worried for his sake.

_She just worried that she would be abandoned...just like me._

"Well?"_**  
**_

Klaus took a deep breath of air in before speaking, "So this is where you run off to?"

Aria lowered her glare on him just a bit before answering, "This is one of the places I come draw. It's pretty calm around here." She had surprised Klaus when she had admitted that she like arts as well as he did.

"Well maybe I can take you a great art museum, someday."

Aria furrowed her eyebrows and sensed that he wanted to say more than he let on, but he seemed to be struggling.

_Was he trying to apologize?_

"Umm okay." She said, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier..." He was taken by surprise as Aria flashed towards him and hugged him. He awkwardly patted her back. As they pulled away he heard something step on a twig, Klaus looked up as well as Aria, who was grinning.

"Mom. You can come out now." She called out, Klaus looked at her with confusion filling his face, and he was also irritated that she had addressed Katherina as 'Mom' but didn't address him as 'Dad' or 'Daddy.'

_How did she know? Must have been the bond or something._

Katherine slowly emerged from the trees, looking like she had been caught cheating.

"How long were you spying?" Klaus demanded.

"Long enough." She smirked, "I was actually looking you." She said turning towards Aria.

Klaus seemed to notice the worried expression that was on Katherina's face. That was something that he rarely saw. Which usually meat that something was wrong.

"What's is the matter?" Klaus finally asked after a moment of dead silence as Aria was looking back and forth between her parents.

"Are you alright? The witch didn't drain you completely did she?" Katherine asked ignoring Klaus. She was worried for the past three weeks and she finally convinced herself to check on Aria.

Aria shook her head as Klaus watch their conversation quietly.

"Who is this witch? What does Katherina mean by draining your powers, love?" He finally spoke as Katherina and their daughter pulled away from their hug. Katherine could feel Aria stiffen up, and she decided it would be better if she told Klaus herself about the truth of Gloria.

* * *

After Katherine finished, Klaus slammed her against the trunk of a tree. Aria rushed forwards trying to get him to stop.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said turning towards Aria as he tighten his grip on Katherine even more. The anger in his eyes could be seen miles away, not only that but he felt betrayed.

"Let her go." Aria demanded as her voice rose.

Sighing Klaus let go of his grip and Katherine fell straight on her ass.

"Why did you not tell me?"

Aria shrugged, "I did not think it mattered."

Katherine watched in amusement as Klaus lectured Aria, who looked pretty bored, on her safety.

"... I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Katherine started to laugh, which caught both Klaus and Aria's attention.

"What so funny?"

"I never thought I would see Klaus like this." After she finished Klaus shot her a murderous look.

"You know I still could kill you after everything you've done." He threatened but she wasn't in the mood.

"Oh really. Why haven't you done it yet? Clearly you wanted to in 15th century so what's stopping you now?" She said pushing Klaus away from her.

They both knew the answer very well: _Aria. _He knew that if he wanted his daughter to stay by his side, he would have to keep Katherine alive, and Katherine was definitely taking that advantage over Klaus.

"Your silence just answered my question, sweetheart." She said smirking as she made her way over to Aria, who seemed deep in thought oblivious to the string of events.

As Klaus was about to respond to his former lover, his phone went off. Elijah.

"Hello Brother."

"Where are you? Did you forget about our dinner plans?" Aria rose her eyebrows as well as Katherine.

"I'll see you in a bit." He hanged up.

"I'm staying with Mom." Aria announced surprising both of her parents, but Klaus nodded flashing away.

_At least I have one less thing to worry about. _

He knew Katherine would protect Aria if anything happened. She had proven herself went she spied on them.

_Katherina actually may care about someone else rather than herself._

* * *

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours." Klaus said with a bright smile as he sat down in a seat.

The four of them all sat down at the table. The servers who Klaus had no doubt compelled began bringing in food and started pouring wine for everyone. They all sat there eating and drinking except for Stefan was miserable as per usual. "Thank you love." Damon eyed the server who had just refilled his glass for him."

"You lost your appetite." Klaus noted looking at Stefan who had yet to touch his plate.

Damon turned to Stefan. "Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home?"

"That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? The four of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" Klaus asked Damon.

"Well let's see... I figured the more, the merrier so I pulled the dagger out." Damon cheerfully said.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through…"

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Stefan questioned.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus said as he shared a look with Elijah.

_There was no way that he was cool about Klaus killing their mother..._

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert." Damon quipped.

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan retorted.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." Damon forcefully replied.

Elijah seemed to notice the tension between both brother and decide to move the conversation along.

"Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?"

"I don't know. Ask Damon." Stefan dryly quipped which caused Klaus to laugh and Elijah looked confused.

"I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise." Klaus explained as he snicker in amusement.

"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over." Stefan said but it did nothing to stop Klaus who just kept laughing.

"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon suggested.

"You're probably right." Klaus said nodding to himself before laughing yet again and turning to Elijah. "It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger, still going strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?

Elijah tensed up slightly and seemed unease. "Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?"

"Please do tell all Elijah, you know that I love a good story especially one with a historical element to it and given how the interesting the two doppelgängers have been I'd loved to hear about the progenitor of the Petrova Doppelgänger line." Damon said as he took a sip of wine.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah began.

"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus replied looking directly at Elijah and both Salvatore's looked at Klaus and Elijah in shock.

_Another love triangle involving yet another Petrova..._

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Damon questioned in amazement.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell, which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for some time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?"

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family." Klaus said.

"Family above all." Elijah replied as him and Klaus both raised their glasses.

"Family above all." Klaus repeated as the two of them clinked their glasses together.

"Wait so what about Katherine?" Stefan interrupted, Damon looked at his brother.

_What game is he playing? _

"What of Katherina?" Klaus replied before sipping his wine.

"You clearly had some attraction towards her or else Sophie wouldn't be here..." Damon trailed off, hoping to get something from Klaus.

"She was just like her doppelganger." He simply replied.

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah said moving things along.

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Stefan, Elena, and myself live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon stated.

Elijah looked at Klaus. "The deal sounds fair, brother."

"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelganger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." Klaus said as got up and started to pace around the room. "Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is... the two of you."

"I'm gonna get some air." Damon said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Let me deal with this." Elijah said following the older Salvatore.

"You know, all this talk has made me thirsty… can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?" Klaus offered as one of the blonde serves walked in and stood next to Klaus and needing no invite he bite on her. He fed off her completely and a couple of minutes he dropped her dead body on the ground. "Delicious. Aged to perfection."

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter." Damon said as he and Elijah walked back into the room.

Klaus chuckled as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one? Best friends with Elena…"

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon scoffed.

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family..." Klaus began.

"–And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan said finishing what Klaus was no doubt going to say.

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her." Klaus said as he got up and walked over to Stefan. "So, what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?"

Stefan didn't say anything instead he just took a few steps closer to Klaus and the hybrid held out his hand but Stefan just grabbed it. "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal."

Not getting the response Klaus broke Stefan's arm then kicked Stefan's leg and broke that as well and then pushed his hand into the fireplace where it started to burn, when Damon attempted to stop Klaus Elijah pushed him up against the all. "What are you doing?" Damon demeaned.

"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus yelled.

"Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert." Elijah said with a small chuckle as he took off the cover off the plate a blonde woman is carrying to reveal the two daggers.

"What have you done?" Klaus questioned, he released his grip on Stefan.

Elijah seemed relaxed as he answered, "What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

Suddenly another vampire came towards Klaus.

"Kol…" Klaus began.

"Long time, brother." Kol said as Klaus began to back away and as he did the other vampire brother appeared and grabbed a dagger off the plate and proceeded to stab Klaus though the back.

"Finn, don't!" Klaus pleaded with his other brother as he tried to run away but he ran straight into the not so happy Rebekah who liked furious with him. "Rebekah?

"This is for our mother." Rebekah stated moments after she stabbed him and Kol stumbled back and fell into Kol's arms who began to restrain him.

"You're free to go. This is family business." Elijah announced to both Salvatore brothers as they walked out.

* * *

"You know you didn't have to stay with me?" Aria said.

"I really don't want to be around Klaus either." Katherine shrugged.

They were both leaving the nail salon at where they both got their nails done. Suddenly Aria groaned in pain and bent over and leaned on Katherine for support.

"We need to get you home." Katherine stated as she helped Aria, who groaned in pain. If the pain that Aria felt slowly died down as her mother drove them back to the mansion.

"I don't understand how this works..." Katherine said as they stopped at a red light.

Aria sighed, "If either you or Dad get hurt I can feel the pain as well but it'll only stings, only certain blows I can feel."

"c-Can it kill you if we were both attacked?" Katherine said as her voice cracked.

"Possibly." Lucian called from the backseat, "But that why I'm here." He handed Aria a smoothie.

"Why a smoothie?" Katherine questions as Aria took a sip. After a second of silence, Aria turned only to be face with an empty seat.

_I hate it when he does that. _

Katherine only rolled her eyes as they drove up onto the driveway of Klaus' home. When they entered the house it seemed quiet until Aria heard a noise coming from the dinner area, as she like to call it.

Aria was about to whisper something, but her mother over her mouth and placed a finger on her lip signaling her to be quiet. Katherine pointed to her ears, which only got Aria more confused. Then she realized that she wanted to focus more, so Aria placed her full concentration on the dining area as they quietly moved closer to that area.

**She heard an unrecognizable female voice, "Niklaus, do you know why I am here?"**

**"To kill me." Her father's voice trembled. **

**Aria had never heard her father sound so scared before, she glance at her mother who seemed to be listening intensively with a blank expression.**

**"As much as we would like to kill you, we are not." said an muscular voice.**

**Katherine's eyes popped and Aria took into note that whoever the man was made both Klaus and Katherine afraid, so who was he?**

**"y-You aren't?" Klaus stuttered.**

**"No we are here to became a family." The lady's voice** **replied. **

Without waiting much longer Aria run into the dinner area with Katherine trailing behind her. Klaus smirked, hearing the footsteps approach the room.

His family was in for a big surprise.

All eyes turned to face her, most were pure shock.

"Dad."

* * *

**A/N: Voila!**

**To summarize, we are going to pretend that Klaus hasn't killed his (step) father yet.**

**I repeat, Mikael is not dead.**

**AND I know that I'm not the only person that excited for TVD or The Originals, not really digging the baby plot but whateves.**

**Any guess to what might happen next chapter, and sorry about not having enough Klatherina moments but those will come slowly in time.**

**and guys I have no idea what to do with Klaroline, should I just keep it friendship or... something else.**

**Please leave a review if you're confused in way. **

**Love you too the moon and back**

**-Jenny xox**


	14. The Bonding

**Author's Note:**

**Review responses:**

**twilightlovengirl: I might just have to wait to see where my writing takes me with Klaroline, but with Elijah...I have some plans for him. Don't worry, he's not going to be alone. I promise.**

**wonderpanda10: I'm so glad that you enjoyed reading this story! Thank you:)**

**poet8034: I agree Klatherina should really have some romantic flashbacks on TVD or The Originals, but that sadly won't exactly happen anytime soon...**

**Lana: Umm...I think you may be on to something.**

**katherinemikaelson: I will go down Klatherina, if it kills me.**

**Thank you so much for giving this story a chance:)**

* * *

**Chapter XIV: The Bonding**

* * *

"Dad."

Everyone in the room including Elijah and Rebekah looked at her in shock, Kol was so in shock that he lost his grip on Klaus. After Kol released his grip, Klaus flashed towards Katherine and Aria, his eyes held a protective look.

"Tatia?" Kol questioned his eyes narrowing on Katherine who was smart enough to keep her mouth shut.

"No, this is Katherina, _her doppelganger_." Klaus said in a calm tone as he wrapped an arm around her and the other hanging off of Aria' shoulder."This is _our_ daughter, Aria Sophia Mikaelson."

His mother didn't seemed surprised as much as Mikael did, for once in his life he didn't seem to have the right words. He still couldn't believe that his bastard child had a family, one that loves him. Klaus in some sense knew he had bettered himself in front of Mikeal and it made him feel good.

"How is this possible?" Finn questioned breaking the silence.

Klaus proceed to tell his family of his past life after daggering them. After he finished all their attention turned to Aria, who shifted towards Katherina seeing that she had everyone attention.

"umm hi." She waved nervously, getting a soft chuckled from Kol.

"It can talk." He announced as all Katherine, Klaus and Elijah all sent him glares.

* * *

"Elena, don't be stupid. Even if you spent just one hour plotting to kill The Originals. They will still win." Damon tried to reason.

"What if their parents have the answer that we need? C'mon Damon we have to take the risk. We have to see Ester and Mikael about this." Elena countered.

Why couldn't they see that they could get rid of the Originals? Plus they would never have to deal with them ever again.

"Stefan...tell your girlfriend that she's on a suicide mission." Damon retorted while leaving out the door.

Elena sighed and looked towards Stefan with her puppy dog face, " Please Stefan. I need to do this."

"Lena, you know that I love you, and this is too dangerous. We never know what's crazy stuff is going on with The Originals anyways."

"I highly doubt that they would throw a ball,just so that they could kill us and invite the whole town there to watch." Elena snorted.

Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and rest one of his hand on her chin, forcing her to look into his oak green eyes. "Promise me that you won't go to this ball, seeing that Katherine is there as well as Aria, who might possibly hate you."

"Which I really never understood why..." She trailed off.

"Elena."

"Stefan." He gave her his 'serious vampire' look. Stefan truly cared for her and she knew that, but couldn't he give her own choice, her own say?

"Fine I won't go." She gave in as he smiled.

_Only if they knew..._

* * *

Katherine took one more look at her phone before sighing. He was late as usual, and he was the one to set up her with this date, she dared to call it. She took one sip of her forth coffee and was about to compel the waitress, when he walked in. She had to admit she was surprised when Klaus had called her over in the next town over for a _chat_.

"You look lovely today." He smiled as he sat down and winked to the lady that eyed him from the next table. Katherine eyed him suspiciously.

_Something is up with him today._

Katherine smirked, "Careful Klaus, If I din't know any better I'd say you've a thing for me." She took another sip for her coffee.

"Come with me to my mother's ball." Katherine almost spat out the coffee and looked towards Klaus, "Did you just ask me to be your date?" She said bewildered.

Klaus smirked and leaned closer to the table, "My parents seem to think that we are together..."

"-expect that we aren't and never will be." She interrupted.

"Right, but my mother won't stop pestering me about you..."

"-and you want me to play the role of your girlfriend."

"Well Katherina, you are definitively smarter than you appear." Klaus leaned back in his chair. While Katherine looked at him trying to see what game he was playing.

"This is the part where you are suppose to agree and I grant you the permission of seeing Aria whenever you want." Klaus interrupted her thoughts.

"I can already see Aria whenever I want, Klaus. So tell me why I should help you with your family problems. I pretty sure that you can compel that blond girl that you've been crushing on." Katherine stated.

Klaus sighed, "I'm not granting you, your freedom Katherina, and mark my words, I will get Aria to turn against you if I have to. Isn't she that only thing you really have left that actually loves you?" Katherine glared at him.

"I could say the same for you as well. I highly doubt that your family will forgive you for everything that you've done to them." She shot back before she could stop herself.

Klaus' expression quickly began to change from cheerfulness to a dark expression that she couldn't read, but before he could even replied the same waitress that had been eyeing him for the longest moment came over to their table.

"Madam, your apple pie is ready." She said before giving Klaus a quick look.

_She really has a thing for him..._

Klaus' eyes trailed down Katherina's body as she leaned in to cut a piece of pie for herself.

Her outfits had definitely changed from the last five hundred years or so. They still scream, 'I'm a seductive bitch, don't dare mess with me'. Klaus would say that he wasn't dealing with Katherina Petrova anymore, but Katherine Pierce, the confidence woman that had the nerve to herself to bargain with Klaus Mikaelson.

"Is there something that you would like to say?" Katherina said interrupting his thoughts.

"How about you accept the offer or else."

"How about no." Katherine stated as she took another bite of her pie.

"What I don't understand is why me?" Katherine said gazing into his sea green eyes.

"I...My parents believe that I have finally found happiness and I need to prove to them I am not weak." He admitted, taking a bite of her pie. This was the first time she had ever seen Klaus so human. He may be a thousand year old vampire and in reality he was a man that seek approval from his parents.

"Okay." She said after putting some thought in.

"Okay?" Klaus rose his eyebrow.

_ Surely Katherina Petrova would not make a deal with no catch..._

"But..."

_Here it comes._

"As long as I stay in that house I want your protection." She said now leaning back on her chair waiting.

"Protection? From what?"

"I don't exactly seem fond of your sister or your father..."

"Alright then you have my word, no harm will come to you while you are by my side."

Katherine grinned, "Great now let's go shopping for my beautiful dress that you're going to help me find." Klaus sighed as he left a huge sum of money on table and followed after her.

...

"So what do you think about this one." Klaus looked up and was in shock at how well the dress fitted her slim but curvy figure. Katheirne smirked when Klaus remain quiet for a minute. The red elegant fabric looked ravishing on her, he had to admit.

_This is Katherina Petrova, the girl that once betrayed. How can you even compliment her? How can you even imagine her as anything else besides an enemy? _

In an tempt to cover his shock, "I've seen better."

"Whatever you say." She said in sing along voice, "I'm getting this one." He rolled his eyes and sighed for what seemed to be his fifth time.

"I really shouldn't have asked her." He muttered as take a sip of his coffee.

"I heard that, Klaus." She called.

...

"How can I help you today?" The old woman at the counter said in a cheerful voice. Katherine was about to compel the lady into giving her the dress for free when Klaus came up from behind and placed his arms around her waist.

She gasped lightly and playful hit his shoulder, "Klaus!"

"What?" He replied innocently. She shook her head and turned back to the lady who watched in amusement, "We would love to get this dress." Katherine said as she placed the plastic covered dress.

As the lady worked she looked back at Klaus and questioned, "Is this your wife?" Klaus froze for a second before replying, "Yes, yes she is." He smiled at Katherine. The moment the lady's attention left them, Katherine glared at him.

_Does she really not see a ring on our fingers?_

"Oh so this must be an anniversary or birthday gift then?"

"Anniversary." They both replied at the same time. Klaus smiled as he handed the lady his credit card.

"Aww that's so sweet. Here's your dress. I wish you the best of luck on your anniversary date." The lady winked.

After they were out the the store the quickly untwined their hands.

"That has to top one of my most weirdest moments ever." Katherine stated.

* * *

"Can I help you with something?" Aria questioned as she set her notebook aside. Her Uncle Lijah and Aunt Bekah were out with Uncle Finn helping him adjust to the modern time. As for her grandparents, they were not present at the house as well as her parents leaving her with her Uncle Kol.

"Let's go hunting." Kol said, "I'm bored." He added.

She sighed, "Fine but we have blood bags tha-"

"Blood bags?" He wrinkled his nose, "Please tell me, my dear niece that you hunt for the thrill." She merely shook her head leaving him in shock.

"Why not?" He said intruded by the fact.

"I can't control myself...plus I usually just drink mom or dad's blood." Kol raised his brow.

"Long story."

He nodded, "Well shall we?" He held out his arm.

_A little blood won't hurt...will it?_

She grinned, "Sure why not, Uncle Kol."

Kol returned her smiled mischievously, "I knew there was something in you that I would like."

...

"You've got to be kidding me. We're at school."

"Exactly. From what I've been told there are a lot of types to pick from." Kol smirked.

Aria rolled her eyes until she spotted a boy that looked very similar to Damon.

"How much do you wanna bet that I can get his blood without even using compulsion?" Aria said.

"I would love to see you try." Kol responded as he watched her approach the boy. She stuck her tongue out before heading over.

"Hi my name's Sophie. I'm kinda new here. Would you mind showing me around the sports areas. I really to join one soon." She smiled sweetly.

"Of course. The name's Justin. Captain of the soccer team and senior."

"So Justin got any girlfriend that I should be aware of." She said placing her hand in his.

"Nope. Been single for a month now actually." He smirked, "How about I take you the football stadium?"

"I would like that very much." She turned around and gave a quick wink at Kol before following the boy. Lucky for her there was no one outside not even security, seeing that the bell had already rung.

_Ahh it seems as if Sheriff Forbes has been slacking..._

Justin started to brag about how amazing of a soccer player he was and didn't even seem to notice Aria slipped away from his grip. He was such a self absorb boy.

Finally he turned, "Sophie!?"

Then he felt something blur past him, "Soph?" He questioned once more.

**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**

She could feel his fear and before she knew it she appeared behind Justin and tapped his shoulder lightly. He jumped back in surprise as she could literally smell his blood as a result her fangs come out and her veins appeared on her face. The poor boy tripped over his feet as he started to run landing in front of Aria, who was ready to attack him.

**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**

"Please don't hurt me. I never meant to get Jasmine pregnant. I swear." Aria cocked her head before smirking, "I'm sorry Justin but that's not my problem." Then she attacked his neck. The rush she had was incomparable to any rush she had felt before.

She was suddenly pushed away from her prey.

"I have to say that I didn't think that you had it in you, Aria." Kol smirked as he picked up the half unconscious body.

"You won't remember a single thing, expect for the fact that you were attack by an animal. You'll go back to your regular life with Jasmine." He compelled. Justin nodded and walked away in confusion.

"C'mon darling, your father will be looking for us and you might want to wipe your face."

Aria stopped. She had almost kill a human. One that was about to become a father. Suddenly she had the feeling of guilty and Kol noticed, " Relax, Darling. At least he is alive. Smile a little." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"How was your day?" Klaus questioned as he sat next to Aria was busy drawing.

"It was amazing, Nik. I still can't believe that she happens to be your daughter." Kol interrupted, grabbing everyone else's attention as well.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"-She really is a great hunter if I do say so myself." Kol finished ignoring Klaus.

"You went hunting for human blood? I thought that we had an agreement not to feed from the necks of humans." Ester said glancing at her granddaughter and son. Yet Aria remained quiet as if she didn't feel guilty enough.

"I got bored and Aria didn't even use compulsion to lured him." That suddenly caught Mikael's undivided attention, and it made Klaus more protective of his child.

"It was my fault. I really shouldn't have gone." Aria spoke as all eyes rested on her.

"If you don't mind me asking sweetheart, where did you get your skills from?" Mikael questioned with curiosity.

Aria shrugged, "Something I've seen Dad and Mom do." Her answer seemed to caught Mikael off guard as he looked up to his bastard child and his wife, who was gleaming with pride.

"Have you ever practiced with any weaponry?" Klaus looked towards Aria to see if she need any help with answering the question.

"Umm I pretty good at archery and fencing." She replies as Katherine beamed proudly. Archery was something that ran in Petrova blood...sadly it wasn't true for herself or Elena. Klaus was proud to see that his sword skills was passed on.

"Hmm maybe one day you can show me." Mikael said before leaving the room with Esther trailing behind him.

Klaus rolled his eyes as he watched his siblings fight over stupid things, Katherina and him were for once weren't trying to kill each other, and Aria seemed happy, which made him happy.

"Hey Dad, Mom." Aria called. Klaus grinned, he didn't think that he could ever get tired of her calling him 'Dad.'

"Yes sweetheart." Katherine replied from across the room.

"Watch this." Aria closed her eyes and muttered some words that were unknown to Klaus and Katherine. For a second the water that was in the cup in front of Aria rose. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and eve Finn stopped what they were doing to watch.

Then she opened her eyes and the water returned to the cup as she smiled, Did it work?"

Finn nodded, "How did you even?" He was speechless along with the rest of his siblings.

"This is truly something else, how are you able to do magic?" Rebekah questioned with shock. Although she did not show it, but she was jealous of her niece. If Rebekah hadn't turn to a vampire, she would be the one with a magical touch.

"But are you not a vampire." Kol pointed out.

Aria shrugged as Elijah cleared his throat, "I believe it has something do with the fact that mother was a witch and Aria seems to have inherited those abilities."

When Finn was able to get out of his shock he turned to Klaus, "Maybe I can help her with control the power." Klaus looked skeptical but nods slowly.

Katherine wrapped her arms around Aria and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so proud of you sweetie. We'll help you witchy stuff. I promise." Aria smiled showing off her dimples. A part of her was happy that she was able to prove herself and the half of her was excited to see her family together.

Then she yawned, "I'm go to bed now." Klaus nodded and escorted her to her bed room with Katherine following them.

"Night Mom, night Dad." Aria said slipping into her blankets.

"Night sweetheart."

"Night love." Klaus called out as he shut the door only to be faced by Katherina.

"I'm gonna go now." Katherine started to turn around but stopped as Klaus pulled her wrist. Slowly she looked up meeting his beautiful sea green eye. She could feel her heart jump, something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"My room's that way, love. I'm sure one night wouldn't hurt." He whispered as he guided her towards his room.

* * *

**A/N: So Klaus and Katherine, huh?**

**I promised you Klatherina moments, didn't I?**

***Katherine seems to have an advantage over Klaus, which she just loves to use, doesn't she? I wanted to make Katherine a little bit more braver than she usually is around Klaus, so I get that this Katherine isn't very realistic... **

_**Questions**_

**-Did you enjoy this chapter? **

**-Who do you want to see as Aria's date to the ball?**

**-Now that you've seen what Aria is capable of doing in magic, what power do you think she will have complete control over? (hint: It's an element)**

**Oh and did anyone notice the Justin/Jasmine? If your a #Jasmintor then you would know...**

**I'll make you a deal.**

**If this story gets 110+ reviews, then I shall write an extremely detailed "ball" chapter in a week and update on 10/19/13 (USA.) Any less then that and I'll update whenever I feel like going on the computer and typing.**

_**Okay so my opinions **_

**TVD,**

**Damon and Jer in for some brotherly moments...made my heart all warm. Silas, that badass vampire(well not really a vampire cause that's not what he wants to be called). I miss Stefan. ****Oh and I might actually start to like Elena in season 5, who knows if she stops being a whiny bitch.**

**And as for The Originals,**

**I'm just so pissed off at Klaus at the moment it's not even funny! How the hell can he just trade in his brother...for what loyalty and trust? URGHH! I just feel bad for Elijah and Hayley might actually start to gain my respect. Still gotta love Rebekah:) Klaus obviously cares for his kid, seeing that he almost killed Hayley when he confronted her. **

**Anyone notice that the "good" brothers are in trouble?**

**-Elijah daggered**

**-Stefan stuck in a safe at the bottom of the lake.**

**-Jenny**


	15. Dresses and Magic

**Author's Note:**

**So I know that we've really haven't reached our goal but it's okay because we've reached 100+ reviews, 60+ favorite and 70+followers it all really means a lot to me:)**

* * *

**Chapter XV: Dresses and Magic**

* * *

Aria looked intensely at the two dresses. She couldn't decide which one to wear. She sighed and looked at both of the notes sent by the admirers. One was a dark strapless blue while that other was a combination of light pink and purple.

"You keeping looking at the dresses like one of them will catch fire." Katherine said leaning against the wall.

Aria rolled her eyes, "I just don't know which to wear."

"So close your eyes and randomly pick a dress." Kathrine suggested.

"I wish it were that dresses were sent by two guys..." Aria started.

"And you feel like you would betray them." Aria nodded.

"Do you like one of these guys? or..." Katherine said trying to figure out her daughter's admirers.

Aria lowered her voice and pulled in Katherine and closed the door, "Here." She handed over the notes.

Katherine rose her eyebrows,"Damon. Sent you a dress. This is so funny. Klaus is going to kill him." She said with a soft giggle. Aria glared at her, a part of her wanted Damon dead another part of her wanted him. She was so confused about her feeling for him, but clearly he had an interest in Elena Gilbert.

"So who is this Jason boy." Katherine said interrupting her thoughts.

Aria smiled,"One of my friends."

Katherine smirked, "Just a friend?" She nudged Aria who blushed.

"I'll show you.'" Katherine shot her a look which Aria ignored as she grabbed Katherine's hand and concentrated.

* * *

**1998**

_"Sophia." Jason yelled._

_She turned around and watched him run straight towards her._

_"Jase." She leaned into a hug. She hadn't heard from Jason in the longest weeks since she was living in New Orleans._

_"Sophia. I am so sorry that I left without saying a word-" She cut him off by a kiss._

_"It is okay. You are here now, my love." Her accent spilled as they held hands walking towards a water hole that they had discovered together._

_"Soph, do you believe in werewolves?" Jason suddenly asked._

_She tilt he head, "You mean the creatures of the moon?"_

_"Yes, my lady."_

_"I've heard stories." She said causally playing with her hair._

_Jason looked hesitant, "What if I were to tell you that I am one?"_

_Sophia smiled, "Then I would take you into my arms and tell you that I still love you and that we are not as different as we seem."_

_Jason looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"_

_Sophia let her veins show on her face and drew out her fangs, but Jason did not seem fazed by this. He only reached out to her and felt her veins._

_"I still love you, Sophia. Forever and always."_

_"I love you Jason." She said as they expressed their love._

* * *

"So whatever happened to forever and always?" Katherine couldn't resist but ask.

Aria looked hesitant, "I haven't really spoken to Jason in two years now. We lost contact when Rose and Trevor moved to California, but I got a call from him and may have accidentally told him that I'm in Mystic Falls."

"But he's a werewolf?"

Aria shook her head, Not anymore. He's a hybrid now, thanks to Dad."

"I may or may not have stole some of Elena's blood and Dad's blood." Aria whispered as Katherine smirked, "Well sweetheart you aren't as innocent as you seem." She said.

"Wait so where is he now?"

"No idea, but knowing Jason he surprise me. I've trusted him with my life and secrets and Jason's never given up on me just as I would never give up on him."

Katherine nodded and leaned for the door knob but then turned around.

"And Aria"

"Yeah?"

"I'd pick the dark blue dress."

* * *

Katherine sighed as she looked at her reflection. She swore that she would never fall again. Not for the monster that killed her family. Especially not for the one that happened to be the father of her daughter. But there she was, getting ready for a ball with Niklaus Mikealson, out of all people.

"You do look beautiful." She look up only to see Elijah in a suit.

She gave him a half smile, "You look charming yourself." Elijah was a little taken back, it seemed un-Katherine like comment.

"Niklaus is looking for you." Elijah stated with a hint of jealously mixed. She nodded, desperately wanting to move away from the person that knew her better than anyone.

Katherine suddenly felt annoyed with herself. She was acting exactly like her pathetic doppelganger, not being able to pick a brother.

_Klaus doesn't love you. He promised you a thousand years of misery, but he's the father of your child. Elijah protected you from harm, but he did back-stab you many times as well._

"Is something on your mind?" Kol said snapping her out of thought.

"No I was...just thinking about the ball." He gave her a suspicious look that basically told her that he didn't believe her.

"Whatever." she retort as she playfully hit his shoulder.

"Ouch that hurts." He faked as he placed his hand across his heart.

She rolled her and continued walking, "If Aria becomes anything like you. I will literally stab Klaus for this." She said not looking back.

"Would you really do that?" Klaus said coming behind Katherine. Kol watched the scene amused, he had never seen his brother look so human before. He decided to slip out to give them room for talking.

Katherine rose her eyebrow and was ready to remove his arms from her waist, "How much would you like to bet?"

He just shook his head, "Something is wrong Katherina." He whispered into her ear.

She looked over her should, seeing that he still had his arms around her waist, "You do you mean? Your family is together like the way your mother wanted."

He shook his head, "I killed her. She's supposed to kill me."

Katherine chuckled, "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe she's really forgiven you. You are her son."

Klaus shot her a half smile,"You looking wonderful, Love."

Katherine turned around, still in Klaus' arms, "You are still charming as usual." She leaned in closer.

Before Klaus could answer, his family including Aria walked into the living room.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Mikael smirked. Clearly knowing that he had ruined their 'love moment'.

Aria looked between her parents and could feel that something was wrong.

Klaus shook his head as Katherine pushed Klaus away from her and sat down on the nearest couch, "Nope." She smiled.

Klaus couldn't help but wonder why his father was being... more civil and his mother actually seemed to care about what he was up to. Whatever it was, Klaus didn't trust his parents, they were obviously plotting something, he just didn't know what.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and slipped out quickly enough for Klaus not to notice.

* * *

"Focus, Aria." Her uncle whispered.

Aria tried with all the willpower within her and still could not open her eyes without breaking concentration. She groaned in frustrated once again.

"Why can't I do this yet? I feel so useless."

Her Uncle Finn sighed, "You are not useless, Aria. I can feel your power radiating off you."

"Well why can't I get this right?" She pouted.

Finn chuckled, for she was a lot like Niklaus exactly with the same attitude, same determination and same movement. But she also had a mix of Katherine's persuasion and cunning personality, but what really set her apart from her parents was that she was forgiving and compassionate. He could not have asked for a better niece than the one standing before him.

"This is not funny Uncle Finn." She said.

"Maybe your father was right about the curse." Finn started as he began to think about the possibilities.

Aria's eyes widen as she realized what he had meant, "Maybe..."

_That's why I can't practice magic with my eyes open nor can I do extreme magic like Bonnie..._

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter but I really wanted to update.**

**-So we learn about Jason, I didn't really want to leave Aria all alone when Damon has Elena...**

**-Damon**** sent her a dress, sounds like he's up to something**

**-She lived in New Orleans**

**-Aria will soon have a heart to heart conversation with both of her parents**

**~Next chapter will be an amazing chapter I promise!**

**-Jenny**


End file.
